A shibusen mystery
by raelynn gross
Summary: Shibusen's faculty is up to something and its up to Spartio to figure it out. But can our hero's save the day before all hell breaks lose? A collabaration by AngelOfFluffiness and Raelynn Gross also check out Semi-legal;a thriller mystery by Angel herself
1. The Mystery Begins!

DISCLAIMER: AngelOfFluffiness AND I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER NOR EVER SHALL. THE TWO OF US COLLABERATE TI GIVE YOU a Shibusen Mystery

Fifteen year old Maka Albarn sighed as she closed her latest mystery novel. Oh how she longed to be the one to solve the thrillers she read about. The latest romance mystery was about a young detective having to help an equally lovely maiden whose father had been kidnapped. Throughout the story the young detective had to face horrible villains and solve all sorts of riddles.

"Hey Maka, did you sleep at all last night?" Soul asked as he walked into the living room fully dressed for school.

Maka nodded suppressing a yawn.

"Yeah, but I got up early so I could finish my book, sorry I didn't cook breakfast," She apologized.

Soul shrugged as he grabbed the keys to his motorcycle.

"Whatever it's fine, now come on or we'll be late," He told her as the two left for Shibusen Meister/Weapon Academy.

Once they arrived at the academy they were met by their five friends: Black Star, his shadow weapon Tsubaki, and Kid, and his twin pistols Liz and Patty.

"Hi guys," Four of the friends chorused.

"YO, SO YOU FINALLY CAME TO SEE THE GREAT BLACK STAR SURPASS GOD!" their fifth friend yelled from the spear above them.

"How did he get up there?" Liz asked as Patty sung about a monkey.

"Who knows? He'll come down soon though," Soul stated as Maka and Tsubaki discussed the pigtailed meister's latest novel. Suddenly Kid's and Black Star's screams filled the air as the pillar the ninja had been using broke off from the school.

"Not again!" Kid moaned as Black Star landed on his feet laughing.

"See that, only a god like me could pull that off," He boasted as Kid fumed beside him.

"How dare you ruin a perfectly symmetrical building with your recklessness?" Kid growled as he was held back by his weapons.

"Cool it you two, we have to get to class Maka and Tsubaki ditched already," Soul said as he placed a calming hand on his blue haired friend.

"Yeah Soul's right, I can kick your ass later." Black Star mused as he followed the albino inside.

"You coming Kid?" Liz asked her meister as she grabbed Patty's hand.

"No, I have to fix the building or I'll fail as a grim reaper," He told them before shooing them to class.

Class went smoothly until lunch when all the teachers were called to the death room.

"Wonder what's up?" Black Star asked quietly as they watched Stien and Marie exit the cafeteria.

"Father hasn't told me anything, but I doubt he would seeing as he kept the Eibon thing from me," Kid said in his usual thinking tone.

"But why would he call all the teachers to his office right now, I thought we were at peace now that Asura was gone," Tsubaki whispered shooting a worried glance at her partner.

"We thought so too, but I guess we were wrong," Kid replied as he eyed Soul.

Maka shifted her emerald eyes to her partner as well earning a questioned stare from the albino.

"Whatever I did I didn't do it," He growled out.

"You're a death scythe and we're Spartio, so if something is going on, shouldn't at least one of us be in there as well?" Maka asked placing a finger on her chin in thought.

"Well, maybe we're throwing this out of proportion. Maybe Lord Death just wanted a faculty meeting," Liz suggested not wanting another fight like the one against the kishin.

"Yeah, or maybe we're being invaded by zombie giraffes!" Patty giggled as the others ignored her.

"Ok, so ruling out Patty's idea what now?" Soul asked curious of what could be happening behind Death's door.

"This is the perfect setting for a mystery," Maka exclaimed proudly as she latched herself to Soul's arm.

"Yay mystery!" Patty laughed as the others groaned.

"Why do I always get dragged into your role playing? It's not cool," Soul mumbled hiding the blush as Maka shot him her puppy dog stare.

The small group headed to their next class only to find it cancelled. Maka's eyes wondered to the only teacher she could find at the present moment.

"Miss Marie, can you tell us why Lord Death currently is holding all the staff in his office? And why isn't Soul or Spartio allowed?" The young girl interrogated as Miss Marie began to stutter and back up.

"It's nothing you kids should worry about. It's only a teacher conference," She laughed as the students gave her skeptical looks.

"Yeah, and I'm the Easter bunny," Soul muttered as he began walking towards the death room.

"As a death scythe I can just go ask my boss a question right. Seeing as it's only a teacher conference," The scythe mused as Marie paled.

"Wait! I mean, you can't students are not allowed during the meeting," She lied as Spartio shook their heads.

"Miss Marie, we defeated the book of Eibon and retrieved Kid earning the name of Spartio. I made Soul a death scythe and mastered his new ability to fly I'm sure we can handle whatever problems Shibusen has now, even if it's just a teachers conference," Maka smirked; she had picked an easy target.

Miss Marie sweat dropped; this was bad, so very bad. What the hell was she supposed to say now? Seven of her best students were staring at her like she was the biggest idiot in the universe for even trying to lie to them...and unfortunately, they may be right.

"I don't know okay? I don't know why Lord Death is keeping you guys out of it and I don't really know what's going on," Marie sighed.

Maka scrutinized her for a second, soon determining that this answer was Marie's most honest one yet.

"She's serious; she doesn't know," Maka murmured.

"Oh great, we're getting absolutely nowhere," Soul groaned.

"SOUL, I, THE GODLY BLACK STAR DEMAND THAT YOU GET YOURSELF A MORE POSITIVE ATTITUDE LIKE ME! FOR I SHALL SURPASS GOD!"

"I think the only thing you could do is yell louder than God. And you may not be able to do that, which is a scary thought since my ears are ringing as is..." grunted Kid.

"Yelling is fun!" squealed Patty.

"Oh why? Why us?" moaned Liz

Maka hummed to herself, rocking back and forth on her feet thoughtfully. Soul watched her and sighed, wondering how freaking insane this idea of Maka's would become. Somehow he knew this was going to get crazy, but he, as much as he hated to admit it, shared her curiosity for what was going on. He sighed and inwardly kicked himself, this was so uncool! As the group watched their teacher leave, Kid and Maka turned their eyes to the long hallway to the one room Soul usually avoided.

"Hell no bookworm," Soul seethed as he grabbed her shirt collar.

"But Soul, we have to visit the library it could help us!" Maka cried out.

"She's right Soul, we could most likely find something in the history of the school," Kid put in.

"But it's boring!" Black Star whined as Tsubaki nodded beside him.

"I agree with Black Star, I don't think that the library will be much help," She said as Patty nodded beside her.

Both Kid and Maka sighed as Soul attempted to calm the miester's down.

"I think Liz is right, Maka you should corner your dad tomorrow and see what you can trick him into telling you. As for us, we need to gather clues from the actions of the other teachers and attempt to figure out their plan of action. Kid tackle your father as well." And with that Soul concluded his instructions.

"Dad, what was up with that staff conference today?" Kid asked his father.  
>Lord Death looked at his son and gave his childish laugh, "Oh Kid, that was nothing you or your friends should be concerned about."<br>"Can't you at least tell me? I deserve to know, I am your son. If there's something wrong, I want to help."  
>"Everything is fine Kid, you should go home now."<br>"Father-"  
>"Kid, go home. I told you that everything is fine."<br>Huffing a heavy sigh, Kid left the Death Room and headed home.  
>Kid was now certain something was up. As a shinigami son he was usually told everything about normal meetings only being kept in the dark about more trivial things. What could his father be hiding and did Maka have any luck with her father?<p>

"Seriously papa I promise this has nothing to do with Soul." Maka repeated for the umpteenth time that afternoon as she fiddled with the pasta in front of her.

"But papa loves his little Maka." Spirit cooed as he eyed the busty waitress two tables down. Maka growled softly well aware of her father's philandering.

"If you love me so much then prove it, tell me what the meeting earlier in the death room was about." Maka said knowingly using his emotions against him. Spirit's eyes went blank as he took a more important pose.

"Papa is sorry Maka, but I can't say. It's important death scythe business." He told her calmly. Maka seethed as she sat up matching her father's pose and hardening her stare.

"Soul is a death scythe and he wasn't included in today's meeting which was clearly as you say meant for death scythes and upper star miester's." Maka replied angrily. She hated being kept in the dark and everyone knew it.

"I'm sorry Maka, but Soul is still learning about being a death scythe so naturally he will not be included in the harder matters. Besides this has nothing for papa's little angel to worry about." He said slipping back into his old nature. Maka sighed knowing she wouldn't get anything else from the red head, especially when he began flirting with the busty waitress from earlier. When she entered her shared apartment Soul quickly asked about the pretend date. Maka sat down on the couch and retrieved a notebook she would use to piece together their mystery.

"Papa let slip that this was no ordinary meeting and that the death scythes were indeed in attendance. Which means my earlier assumption that something bigger than leaky bathrooms is happening." Maka begun as Soul took a seat beside her.

"Kid called and announced that he couldn't get his father to tell him anything." Her weapon put in as she added the information to her notes.

"That means that if we want to settle this before something major happens then we'll have to put all our talents into this. Soul call every member of Spartio, we're going to begin operation: Discover Shibusen's mystery!" Maka announced jumping on the couch and punching the air, sending a poor Soul to the floor stunned.


	2. Real Investigation

DISCLAIMER: AngelOfFluffiness AND I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER; BUT WE WOULD LIKE REVIEWS OR Angel WILL SEND MAKA TO TAKE YOUR SOULS

Kilik and his twin pot weapons lightning and thunder, Ox with his lightning weapon Harvar, and Kim with her fire weapon Jackie gave the small team a look of confusion.

"You guys think what now?" Kilik asked as the small twins laughed on his shoulders.

Kid frowned they had been explaining this for an hour now.

"We think Shibusen has a mystery that needs solving." Maka repeated as Ox laughed his head off.

"Come on, and you're supposed to be smart. If the teachers wanted us to know something they'd tell us," He mused fixing his glasses.

"For once Ox is right, your reading into this too much," Kim replied as she and Jackie turned to leave.

"But what about all the evidence we've gathered?" Liz asked curious as to why their fellow Spartio members refused to participate.

"Yeah, we could be invaded by zombie penguins or Giraffes." Patty exclaimed.

Everyone sighed at the youngest Thompson sister's theory.

"Patty we told you yesterday, zombies are fake!" Soul and Black Star growled.

No wonder people never believed them.

"If zombies are fake then what about Sid?" Harvar asked earning more laughs from the others.

Soul blushed as his insecurities returned. Quickly Maka came to the rescue using her smarts.

"Sid is half a zombie, since he has his former self still in him he can't be considered full flesh eating brain taking dead," She explained. "I thought someone as smart as you Ox would have noticed that."

This caused more laughs from the teenage group.

"Come on class is about to start, sorry guys but this adventure is just too extreme for us," Jackie apologized before leaving for Stein's class.

"They didn't believe us," Tsubaki sulked as Maka crushed her book to her chest.

"Well, at least we can corner Stein and interrogate him after class," Kid said as a gleam came to his eye.

"Soul will you do the honor of being our dissection bait?" the young shinigami asked earning a frightened look from the death scythe.

"Aw hell no!" yelled Soul, waving his hands in front of himself, "Let him dissect Black Star, not me!"

Why the hell would he even suggest letting Soul be bait? Did he really think Soul was that freaking stupid or did he think he was suicidal? Hell freaking no! Not a chance he was going to take being dissection bait.

"Black Star is too annoying, Stein isn't even that desperate for something to dissect," Liz sighed.

"Annoying, like zombies!" sang Patty

Patty went on completely ignored by her fellow friends and her sister as Black Star went on a rant.

"HEY! ANY SCIENTIST WOULD BE HONORED TO DISSECT THE AWESOMENESS OF THE GODLY BLACK STAR!"

"There, let him do it!" Soul continued the protest.

Maka gently took his arm carefully with a soft touch Soul was sure she had never given him before.

"Soul it'll be alright. I'll make sure you don't actually get dissected. You've always protected me, I'll protect you too."

Something rose in the meister-weapon pair's fellow friends as Soul gave a groan. He knew he couldn't tell her no, not after what she just said. This meant something to her and he still had his own curiosity. Mixing his curiosity with hers was probably dangerous, but at this rate, it was too late.

"This is so uncool...Alright fine, I'll be bait," moaned Soul.

Maka smiled up at him as Kid got that gleam into his eye again. This was bad...Soul hoped he wouldn't regret this as much as he suddenly felt like he would.

Soul was either nervous or bad at determining time because Steins dissection of the rare Kuku bird finished just as the bell rung. Maka had kept writing in her notebook the whole time humming to herself; scary part the notes were Stein's reaction and soul wavelength acts, not his teachings.

"Ah, what can I do for you children?" Stein asked as his glasses reflected the light above them.

Soul paled as he was pushed forward.

"Tell us everything you know about the teacher conference yesterday and you can dissect Soul for his black blood." Kid said as their teacher examined said boy.

Soul released an uncool whimper as the scientist lifted his shirt and ran a finger across his scar. The sudden realization that the mad doctor could easily lie to them just to dissect him reached his mind as he shot a troubled glance at his pigtailed meister.

"I gotta pee, and I want my mommy!" Soul yelled as Stein ordered him unto the table.

"Professor, you can't hurt him until after we get our answers," Maka rushed worried for her partner now.

Stein sighed as he removed the albino's shirt and lowered the boy's pants. Soul released another uncool whimper as Stein spoke.

"Lord Death mentioned a new enemy was beginning to arise so we needed to start teaching about how to accelerate new abilities in weapons. The death scythes were called in because they needed to know how to combat the newest issue and plus we are still looking for Justin since he is still considered rouge," Stein explained with an evil gleam.

"Now, since I've explained all I know can I finish my dissection?" he asked making the last mark on the albino's stomach with a marker.

"Who's the new enemy?" Maka asked trying to keep her promise to Soul.

"We haven't figured that out yet." Stein lied; Maka smiled as his wavelength faltered.

"Soul, let's go. As your meister, I expect my weapon to obey; you don't mind do you professor?" Maka asked in false innocence.

"Of course not, but you children owe me a new specimen to dissect." The teacher called out as they left

"You guys suck, you guys freaking suck," Soul growled with a fury filled edge to his voice.  
>"Stop acting uncool Soul, I did keep my promise. I'm sorry you had to do that," Maka murmured softly, looking away.<br>"Yeah, I just humiliated myself and sorry makes it fine!" Soul cried with epic sarcasm.  
>"Okay Soul! Okay! I'll make it up to you I swear. Just shush or I'll freaking 'Maka chop' you!"<br>"Both of you shut up. Was he truthful or was he lying?" Kid asked.  
>Maka sighed heavily as she stared at her notepad. She felt bad about Soul having to go through that, even if she did manage to keep her promise to him.<br>"He lied," Maka told them.  
>"STEIN IS A LIAR! I, THE AMAZING BLACK STAR, KNEW IT THE WHOLE TIME!"<br>"You did not you moron," Liz murmured.  
>"Can we give him to Stein as the replacement specimen?" Kid inquired.<br>"Please everyone, let's stop bickering," pleaded Tsubaki.  
>"Dissecting, yay!" squealed Patty.<br>"Where do we go from here?" Soul asked.  
>Maka held her head as a headache pained her. She didn't know, she honestly didn't know. She had let Soul nearly get cut to pieces and she didn't have a damned clue where to go next. With all of this work, Maka would now have to possibly admit that she truly had no idea what to do next...Wait Stien had been telling the truth up until he began ranting about not knowing the rest of the info. So she had been right about a new enemy. And him mentioning the death scythes tied in with her father's slip up the day before. Now all they needed to figure out was who the new enemy was and how Justin Law figured into the equation.<p>

"Liz, Patty can I ask a favor of you?" Maka inquired as she locked eyes with the twin pistols.

"Ah yeah sure, what's up Maka?" Liz asked.

"Can the two of you muscle your way into Nygus' infirmary and get some information from her. I'll try and get some info from Sid, as for you Souk-" but she was cut off by her weapon shaking his head.

"No way, not after that last scare tactic. I refuse to play Watson in your little mystery game," He snapped crossing his arms.

"I was going to say that I wanted you to play the death scythe card and get information from the reaper," Maka growled.

"HA, LIKE HE CAN GET ANY INFO FROM THAT SKULL FACE." Black Star laughed.

"As for you two, I want you to play assassin Black Star. As a formidable ninja I can trust you to sneak around Sid and Stein's home for special things hidden inside…right?" Maka asked.

Both Black Star and Tsubaki blinked before nodding.

"Don't worry a god like me can handle anything you throw at me," He laughed taking his weapon's hand and running from the area.

"Kid as for you, hit up the library and see what you can find on Justin. If you can find Azusa, pry some info from her as well," Maka instructed.

"Right," Kid nodded before running off.

"Okay, so are you the head detective?" Soul asked as he walked with Maka to Sid's office.

"Yep, I'm Maka Albarn teenage detective," She stated proudly before entering the small office housed by the blue zombie teacher leaving Soul shaking his head behind the closed door.

"So Sid, as a member of Spartio and an earner of the title Angel of Death due to making Soul a death scythe, I wanted to know if you knew anything about Shibusen's newest enemy," She interrogated.

"Well, the man I use to be would never tell a lie but now; no we have no clue about this enemy," Sid lied as he put away some files he had on his desk.

"Take note that I can read your soul wavelengths," Maka said as Sid paused.

"I'm sorry Maka but the information I have can't be repeated unless by Lord Death himself," Sid told her before shooing her from his sight.

"Lord Death, please try and be a little more mature," Soul pleaded as he watched his boss drink his tea.

"Oh Soul, you worry too much, all we did was have a nice faculty meeting. Every school has one you know," The death god mused.

"But we already know about a new enemy. What about Justin Law and the training the teachers are giving us?" Soul prompted.

"That's enough Soul, now please return to your home and forget everything you've been told," Shinigami ordered using his old voice and causing the young albino to cower back.

"Fine, but you know Maka won't like that I came out empty handed," Soul mumbled leaving the death room.

Kid continued flipping through files. Nothing! Absolutely nothing on Justin! There was no sign of Azusa either.

"What the hell is going on here? There's just nothing here!"

He pulled more books and sat down to continue his search.

"Liz, Patty, what do you want?" inquired the blue female zombie working as a nurse, Nygus.

"We were wondering about the staff meeting and what was going on," Liz stated.

"Oh, that. All I know is there's a new enemy or something."

Lie, she was being too vague.

"Giraffes!" sang Patty

"A new enemy, like what?" Liz asked.

"I don't know, but Death seemed pretty freaked. That's all I know, leave me alone so I can work on people that actually need my help."

Sighing, Liz led Patty out of the office, This was getting them nowhere and Maka was counting on them gathering information.

"Now what Patty, if we don't get anything from Nygus we fail." Liz wailed as Patty continued her singing.

Black Star laughed as he and Tsubaki entered the mad scientist home. The whole situation reminded the young ninja of the time he tried stealing the test answers for the big test when he was twelve.

"This is too easy," He commented as Tsubaki rummaged through some files on random test subjects.

"This feel's wrong Black Star, maybe Maka's going too far by ordering us to break and enter a teacher's home," She whimpered as a ominous feeling came over her.

"You worry too much Tsubaki, besides it's their fault for keeping a god like me in the dark," Black Star boasted as his weapon sighed in defeat; no way would Black Star listen to her now.

"Hey the computer's on…what's this file about?" Tsubaki wondered as she went over to investigate.

Black Star's off key singing filled the background as the shadow weapon began her examinations of the file contents. After a few minutes she gasped she had to let Maka know what she had found immediately. Unbeknownst to her the room had grown silent and two shadows stood behind her.

"Tsubaki, what are you two doing here?" Stein asked.

Tsubaki's heart flung itself into her throat and she released a yelp as she whirled to find Stein standing behind her along with Spirit. Stein held Black Star up the air by the back of his shirt collar.

"Ah...um...oh I was chasing Black Star because he went nuts and then I got curious...I'm so very sorry," Tsubaki gave a deep bow of apology.

Spirit opened his mouth, but Stein shushed him as he dropped a limp Black Star at Tsubaki's feet.

"If you two both get out of here and don't come back, I won't take my natural instinct to dissect the both of you. GET OUT!" yelled Stein.

"Yes sir."

Tsubaki pulled Black Star from the ground and ran from the dark, creepy laboratory. She held her meister tightly and didn't stop until they were at their apartment. Her heart wouldn't stop pulsing like crazy as she dropped Black Star on the couch and tried to hold herself together. Damn, people sure get scary when there's a secret to hide; she didn't even know Stein got any scarier...

Tsubaki ran as fast as she could carrying her meister to Maka and Soul's apartment. What she had found on professor Steins computer would prove Maka's theory and give a reason for the death god to tell them everything. Once the shadow weapon and her now conscious meister arrived at the apartment door they busted in. Both Maka and Soul yelped as they eyed the forced open front door.

"Tsubaki, Black Star what on earth?" Maka squeaked, caught unaware by the calm weapon's unusual manner.

"Call the others I found something interesting in Steins lab!" she ordered as Soul quickly manned the phone.

It took a while but finally the small group had gathered in the kitchen of the small apartment.

"All right Tsubaki what did you find?" Kid asked as Maka readied her notebook.

"HEY DON'T FORGET THE GOD BLACK STAR, I HELPED!"

"You were unconscious, anyway I saw that Stein had an open file on his computer and I went to check it out. It seems a nuclear plant located 60 miles north west from Las Vegas in a town called Tonopah recently exploded. Many cases of nuclear activity have been noted in the surrounding areas and the wild life have been found dead or deformed," Tsubaki began.

"Great so Patty was right, we have zombies can I go home now?" Soul whimpered; he had one very uncool fear of zombies and England seemed far enough away to play it safe.

"So are there any deaths human wise?" Maka inquired as she tried to calm down her panicking weapon.

"Yes many in fact, almost every town in or near the Tonopah area has been evacuated or put under quarantine," The shadow weapon responded.

"That would be a cause for father to be worked up; he has a fear of the dead like I do with asymmetry. Plus it would match up with what I found in the library." Kid put in.

"What did you find Kid?" Liz asked as she stood over him.

"Well there's a forbidden spell used by witches or advanced miester's like Stein, it's how Sid and Nygus were altered," Kid explained.

"But we've gone over this already, they're not real zombies," Maka said pointing her pen at the shinigami.

"No, they're not complete zombies. To be complete Stein would have had to break Shibusen law and use the forbidden technique but instead he only used it partially and by father's watchful eyes," Kid finished.

Soul moaned with great displeasure as he felt so uncool at this moment.

"So a nuclear disaster and some evil spell are making zombies. My life really sucks," sighed Soul, somewhat calm and somewhat shaky.

"What now?" asked Tsubaki.

"Now? It's simple," Maka began, closing her notebook.

"Okay, what is it?" inquired Liz.

"Now we go to Lord Death, present our evidence and get the full story," Maka stated darkly, "-we do so first thing tomorrow."

"Hey Maka?" Soul said after everyone left and the two were about to leave for bed.

"Yeah Soul, what is it?" the miester replied.

"Is it- can I maybe sleep with you tonight?" Soul asked rubbing his neck and blushing. He failed to notice the giant book flying at his head.

"Wimp; fine but you sleep on the floor." She growled before slipping into bed.


	3. Spill It! We Know the Truth!

DISCLAIMER: AngelOfFluffiness AND I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER; PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW OR ANGEL WILL SEND MAKA TO TAKE YOUR SOUL! THANK YOU

The members of Spartio cornered the death god as he and Spirit eyed the seven students.

"Hi, hello, hiya! What can I do for you kids today?" Death asked as he bounced around waving his giant hands.

"You can start by telling us everything you know about the nuclear facility in Tonopah, and the information found on Stein's computer." Maka said sternly as her eyes hardened.

Both Spirit and shinigami flinched back, reminded horribly of both an angry Kami and Azusa.

"I want you kids to explain to me everything you know," Death said as he motioned for Spirit to gather some tea.

"Zombies are coming and I want to know your plan or else I'm grabbing a shotgun and remaining locked in my apartment until every last fucking dead corpse litters the freaking sidewalk of my home!" Soul yelped, trying to keep his cool and failing.

"I see, is that all you know?" Death asked eying his son and Maka.

"Of course not sir, unlike my weapon; who I apologize for, we have a valid reason to back up our claims." Maka said smiling evilly. She had won this round and shinigami would be forced to tell them everything.

"It is zombies father, but these zombies were created from a purposefully detonated nuclear plant. An accident needed to cover up a mass accident making both the nation and Shibusen aware. This also gave death scythe Justin Law a cover up to strike a deal with witches and use the forbidden technique," Kid explained as their friends nodded behind him.

"Wait just a minuet, how did you get this information? I'm sure Stein didn't leave all this just laying around for you twerps to find?" Spirit said as he eyed his daughter curiously.

"You're right, he didn't. Before you do you're victory dance, consider the other bits of information we collected. We interviewed Marie, Nygus, Sid, Lord Death, and you papa. Miss. Marie gave us the information that this was no faculty meeting, as for Nygus she gave us nothing, Sid said to ask you so he too was useless, but Stein and you papa both stated that death scythes and a new enemy were included behind deaths door." She smirked happy to be right.

Lord Death looked heavily at Spirit, who face palmed.

"I...I...oh no."

"Spirit, you idiot!" Lord Death slammed Spirit sky high with a reaper chop, giving Maka much entertainment.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Soul felt some sort of happy at seeing Maka's amusement and at her personal victory that he helped her obtain.

"You guys are correct," sighed Lord Death in his defeat.

"YEAH! I, THE AMAZING BLACK STAR KNEW IT!"

"Shut up, Patty was closer than you were!" yelled Liz.

"Alright guys, alright," soothed Tsubaki.

Spirit came crawling back, sobbing on his hands and knees.

"Why Maka? Why must someone I love so much be my undoing?" he wailed.

"Ugh, grow up," Maka murmured.

"So Dad, why don't you explain yourself?" prompted Death the Kid.

"Very well, I was scouting out the world like I always do and attempting to look for Justin, when I noticed that the nuclear plant in Tonopah had started to overheat. Usually this doesn't bother me, but this time I noticed that the usual hub bub around those affairs was missing and a strange witch like feeling was emitting from the area, along with madness," Death began as the others gathered closer to hear more.

Maka quickly whipped out her notebook and took notes furiously.

"Upon further inspection, I came to recognize the feeling I had felt earlier before the madness. It was the forbidden technique for zombies. No one had used the spell in over 8oo years; only when Stien created Sid and Nygus was the spell used. So I quickly gathered my faculty and death scythes to format a plan, all that was left was to send Sid and Nygus to ground zero since both were already dead and immune to any nuclear reactions in the area," Death finished.

"That explains why our after lunch classes were cancelled, but not why or who the enemy is. According to you, Justin has an accomplice," Maka said, shoving her father to the side as he hugged her.

"Papa's little sleuth, you figured all this out by yourself," Spirit rejoiced.

"Not so fast old man, we helped," Soul and Black Star growled rolling up their sleeves.

"They're right for once-"

"HEY WE TAKE OFFENSE!" the two yelled.

"We all had to work together to gather these clues or else none of this would be possible," Kid smiled as if not interrupted.

"Looks like we solved the mystery of Shibusen huh guys," Maka laughed as her and the girls did a dance.

"Not so fast Maka, we still have a small mystery on our hands," Death told them sternly, causing the small celebratory activities to come to a pause.

" A witch is at large and knows how this school works, if not by Justin's help then by someone from this school. I need you children to find that person out. It could either be a witch, meister, or a weapon," He said gravely.

"Yes sir, we'll get right on it," Liz and the others bowed.

"YEAH LEAVE IT TO THE GREAT DETECTIVE BLACK STAR!"

No way it's detective Maka and her team that will crack this case."

"NO WAY, ITS DEFINITELY THE GREAT BLACK STAR AND HIS FOLLOWERS."

"NO, DETECTIVE MAKA!"

"DETECTIVE BLACK STAR!"

"MAKA"

"BLACK STAR!"

"IDIOTS!" Soul screamed as he grabbed his meister and Tsubaki grabbed hers.

The five sane friends shook their heads as the two meisters tried to yell for dominance.

"Black Star, this was Maka's idea," Tsubaki tried as she attempted to calm down her meister.

"Maka your weapon has a headache and a need to get his zombie evacuation plan started. You're the leader and I'm leaving as soon as dead things start eating people," He muttered as he pulled her out the door.

"We need to find this rogue that's helping out Justin," Kid said as the group made it outside.

"We shouldn't discuss this here, so starting tomorrow we meet at Soul and Maka's for the planning," Liz said as Kid texted the real location to his friends.

_The Gallows;_ it was quiet enough and no sane person would try and eavesdrop on them.

"Soul, what are you doing?" Maka asked as she peaked in his room later that night.

Soul was seated in the middle of his room surrounded by two pistols, a knife, and a shot gun.

"The food and get away plane has already been made ready and available for my trip to the Evan's family Islands. My zombie evacuation plan is working wonderfully," Soul smirked as he finished cleaning his shoulder pads and placing a helmet on his head.

To Maka he looked like an eight year old about to go play soldier in his backyard.

"Fine but when your done can you make sure Blair can't get in. She refused to use the litter box again,"

With that Maka left as a contempt Soul continued his backup safety plan. He would survive this zombie apocalypse.

"He's not crazy, it's actually kind of amusing to see Soul like this," Maka admitted to herself as she walked down the hallway, "-and zombies are pretty creepy. Hopefully he'd take me with him if anything really goes awry."

Strangely, Maka knew he would and that fact amused her somehow as well. She didn't understand how or why, but it just did. She knew Soul would never abandon her and that was why she wasn't so concerned at all. Tomorrow, they would meet at Kid's mansion at eight to plan out how they would catch the person doing this.

Too bad eight the next morning was both stormy and filled with the horrible wails of Kid screaming about asymmetry.

"He woke up like this." Liz commented as she and the others took shelter in the only symmetrical room in the home.

"Well at least no one has to pee, right?" Maka laughed as she sat on Soul's lap on the toilet.

"Easy for you to say, you're on my bladder." Soul whined as the uncool feeling of both having to use the restroom and having his miester on him filled his gut.

"So why are we in the bathroom without Kid?" Blackstar asked as he cleaned his teeth in the reflection above the sink.

"I swear he has mood swings worse than any girl I know." Liz growled as she painted her fingernails.

"Maybe Kid got lost?" Patty suggested as she played with the bathroom tile.

"I doubt it Patty, besides I'm sure he wouldn't mind us starting without him." Tsubaki said as she motioned for Maka to start.

"Right, well as miester's we can't follow the weapons around so we'll leave that up to you guys, as for the miesters Kid, Blackstar, and I will take care of those. The witch idea will be covered by both sets, but since Kid and I can't see through a witches soul protect that easily proving that theory will take some time." Maka explained as she squirmed to get comfortable as her weapon made strange faces and weird noises. Patty laughed at the albino as his ankles crossed and uncrossed during his miesters speech.

"Soul what do you think?" Maka asked finally drawing attention to the scythe.

"I think I have to pee, GET OUT!" and with that the small group was thrown from the room as the door slammed shut on their faces.

"You know, he amazes me sometimes." Kid chuckled as he helped his friends stand up.

"I told him to go before we came, I swear between him and Blackstar you'd think their afraid to piss in their own toilets." Maka growled throwing her notebook at Blackstar's head.

"What the hell Maka, what did I do?" he yelped holding his head.

"Sorry reflex, I'll aim lower next time." and with that the scythe miester banged on the bathroom stall.

"Soul hurry up!" silence followed by grumbling met their ears. Suddenly Soul released an ear splitting scream followed by a thud. Maka and the other's quickly pried open the door to reveal Soul being dragged from the window above.

"ZOMBIES!" he yelped before disappearing from their sights. Once the group managed to exit the house to find their friend he was gone. Maka fell to the ground in tears; zombies had kidnapped her weapon. To make matters worse he feared his captors more than any kishin or maka-chop ever would.


	4. Dying Words?

DISCLAIMER: AngelOfFluffiness AND I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER ONLY THIS FANFIC. ALSO CHECK OUT ANGELS OTHER STORY SEMI LEGAL OR MAKA WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL

Soul was actually amazed he was still alive. His captors; the zombies they were, happened to have a small brain. His guess was that they were to bring him to their leader. The young death scythe had entertained the idea of having aliens be the co-conspirators with Justin, seeing as his zombie fear was around. Plus if aliens did get involved, Black Star would surely piss his pants. Soul had discovered the blue haired teen's fear of the other life form during a game of Halo when it had first debut. The ties around Soul's wrist were beginning to come loose now that he had been playing with them. All he had to do was wait for the perfect time and escape. After another hour of being dragged through sand Soul began to wonder why he wasn't getting sick or seeing actual flesh eating brain sucking dead corpses. This answer came when the sun began to set. The radiation from the nuclear plant had hit near Las Vegas which was north of Death City. However, now that he thought about it, he had been carried south.

'_Great, the one time I get the jump on an enemy they happen to be smarter than normal,'_ Soul growled as he tried to lower the gag in his mouth.

Suddenly he was thrown forward as multicolored lights and strange sounds filled the air. Soul's eyes widened; no way could aliens actually be involved and no way was he planning to stay and see if he had been right. With his last bit of energy he used his blades to cut through his restraints and darted back north to town. Screw his death scythe courage and status, he was not built to deal with zombie's or alien life forms.

"Oh why, oh why?" sobbed Maka as she knelt on the bathroom floor crying.

"Damn it this sucks," Liz groaned.

"I told you it was zombies!" Patty sang.

"Where have you been? We found that out already!" yelled Kid.

"THESE STUPID UNDEAD ASSHOLES WON'T GET AWAY WITH KIDNAPPING SOUL! I, THE AMAZING BLACK STAR WILL KILL THEM ALL!"

Maka struggled to her feet, shaking still with her painful emotions surrounding the current issue.

"Sorry Black Star, but if anyone is going to make those bags of mindless flesh pay, I sure am," Maka growled.

Soul finally collapsed onto his knees somewhere between his earlier location and Death City. This was just so uncool, so freaking uncool. He already wished Maka was here, but another part didn't wish that because she'd be in danger too and he didn't honestly want that. Another part of his zombie-fearing brain reminded him that Maka and the others would be searching for him soon.

"Well look here, a young little death scythe. How have you been Soul? You don't look well."

Despite the desert heat, a chill flung itself up Soul's back; Justin Star had found him.

'_Great I am so adding this to my 'why I deserve a vacation' list,'_ Soul snapped as he glared at the blonde guillotine scythe.

"So Justin how have you been, seen any flesh eating zombies or anal probing aliens in the area? Always have to keep in search of those," Soul rambled as his captors flanked the ex -death scythe's side.

"You disappoint me Evans; you can't fight without a meister your useless by yourself. Oh, Asura you may be gone but-"

As Justin began his prayer Soul began frantically looking for an escape. Seriously, what was it about praying that made people unbelievably strong? This was so uncool, zombies were flanking towards him and Justin was getting his attack ready to kill him. It was more uncool to die without fighting. Soul swallowed hard before allowing blades to escape his body and readied himself for the fight to his death.

_'Damn it all. Maka, I hope I live through this. I swear if I don't, I'll have a lot of freaking regrets. The uncool part is that most of them are about you...'_

"What are we going to do?" asked Maka.

"I don't know how we'll even begin to find him," Tsubaki sighed.

"This is just really asymmetrically bad!" exclaimed Kid

"SHUT UP ABOUT SYMMETRY, YOU ARE USELESS!"

"Black Star, shut up. You haven't helped any!" protested Liz.

Maka moaned and held her head. She knew how to find Soul, so as an argument broke out, she slipped out Kid's front door alone. All she needed to do now was concentrate on his soul wavelength and let it go from there. So when she got to the city's entrance she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Suddenly a pull like a power surge went through her link. The feeling was from her south so without further warning, she took off into the blackness of the desert, trying to remember what Soul had taught her about killing zombies on his video games.

Soul cursed as he smeared the blood on his face. Justin was a better fighter than him for sure. He was right; without Maka, he was useless. He needed to get out of here, but how? Justin attempted to behead the young scythe again, but Soul rolled from it at the last minute. If this continued Soul would be dead soon and that was uncool. He had lost a lot of blood and his vision was already getting hazy.

"I'm getting tired of your company, I believe its time for you to die." Justin announced raising his guillotine arm. In Soul's defense, he at least kept his eyes opened as the crazed priest gave his final blow.

"Bye Maka; I love you."

"Where's Maka run off too?" Liz asked as the group finally noticed the blond's absence.

The group of seven look around the area of the room before it sinks in slowly without words.

"Oh shit..." gasps Kid

"This is bad," murmurs Tsubaki

"I, THE GODLY BLACK STAR, DEMAND TO KNOW WHY MAKA WAS SO STUPID!"

"Stupid!" sings Patty.

"She has a reason you'd never understand you dumb egomaniac," declare Liz and Kid in unison.

Tsubaki nods in agreement as they all stare at the front door.


	5. Heartattack! Liz is Missing too?

_Alright readers, we better get some reviews other than __**Jezzimare**__ for this one! We really appreciate you __**Jezzimare**__! If any of you think you can continue passing over a story, not review, and say you're a fanfiction member, you are ridiculous! There is more than writing them and reading them! Give the critique and make the writer better! What the heck is wrong with you guys? Have you completely lost it? What would you want? Yes I'm ranting, so freaking what? Get over it and review this story that __**raelynn**__ and I have been writing with two fabulous brains, research, fluff, and some suspense!_

_We don't own Soul Eater, that's not rocket science and if you think we own it, go ask Bill Engvall for a stupid sign, because you need one!_

_NOW REVIEW OR MAKA WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL!  
>~AngelofFluffiness, better called by Angela Fyre or formerly known as AngeloftheHealingLight<em>

Great he was dead. Those damn lights were going off again and pain was beginning to be unbearable. A shrill female scream echoed in his ears. So Maka's voice would be the last thing he heard; talk about irony.

"Get up and fight Soul!" Maka yelled as he floated around the dark abyss.

"_Open your eyes idiot, you're not dead yet. But if you don't move then you're girlie is gonna join you in the afterlife,"_ The demon was here too?

Great so he was in hell, that made sense in a way; who would let a demon into heaven that was reserved for his angel Maka? Something began tugging on him as a warm sensation swum around him. A bright light; like that at the end of a tunnel, emerged before.

"Soul you idiot, get up now; we have to get out of here!" Maka yelled again as she appeared beside him.

"Maka, are you dead too?" he asked confused as he walked towards the light.

"No because you're not dead just scared stiff," Maka deadpanned.

Soul paused as he stared at the lights entrance.

"Last time I saw bright lights, aliens were at the cause of it," Soul stated fearing another fight with Justin.

"He left, but I saw the lights as well. It wasn't aliens. At least I didn't see any. I think who ever Justin is working with may be trying something," Maka explained as she gave him a push into the light.

Soul squeaked; yep his pigtailed meister was his death.

"Nhgg?"

"Soul! You jerk, how could you make me worry like that?"

"S...sorry Maka. Okay? Wasn't really my fault..."

"No it wasn't...I'm sorry too," She murmured, running her fingers along his pale hand she has in front of her.

"The infirmary...so no more zombies and Justin...that's the best news ever," sighed Soul.

"I wouldn't be so happy yet. You're still part of the investigation once you get your butt off of that cot."

"You have no mercy in you..."

She smirked at him, "Not when there's no time for it."

Soul rolled his eyes. If only she knew what he said before fading into what he had thought was death. If she only knew...

Kid eyed Patty before he released a sigh.

"Patty, I need to know what made you think of zombies before all this happened. You must have seen or known something," He tried as the girl jumped around in her seat.

"Giraffes, giraffes!" she sang as Kid growled in frustration; why had Liz gone shopping today?

"Patty, please pay attention! Your information could be critical for once!" the shinigami son pouted but before the young gun could answer, a shrill women like scream filled the air.

"That was Black Star!" Kid announced grabbing his laughing weapon and running towards the yell.

Why him, why had he decide to find out info for himself? Sure, zombies was a stupid ungodly fear, but alien lights; hell even a god like him could not defeat mere light! The strange color display had just been over the horizon and his clouded judgment had not helped. As of right now, he was running in circles screaming like a chicken with his head cut off. Even if he was a god he was scared shit of aliens and every movie he had seen with the extra-terrestrials had focused around lights being their main way of talking. This was also accompanied by big explosions and every one's death.

"Black Star, what's wrong with you?" yelled Kid

"Alien lights! We're going to die because even I, the godly Black Star, cannot fight light or aliens!"

Kid face palmed, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Tsubaki came into her human form and pointed where the lights had been, but stopped short.

"They...they're gone...?"

Kid sighed and Tsubaki tried to comfort her frantic meister as he continued his rant about aliens.

"Yeah ET phones home!" Patty laughed as she danced around.

"Black Star, aliens do not exist," Kid stated as he turned to the school.

"So? People said zombies didn't exist and now look, Soul's in the infirmary from a zombie world war." Black Star replied stubbornly.

"Whatever, let's just go back and see if he's woken up." Kid replied.

"Yeah, and I can tell him what his god has just witnessed," Black Star smirked as he strutted back to the school.

Soul held his head as he sat up against Maka trying to hold him down.

"Maka, stop! That hurts!" protested Soul.

"You shouldn't be moving so much!"

"Shut up and let me sit up. Seriously, just let me...pushing against you hurts worse, in two different ways."

Maka pouted and removed her hands that had been restricting Soul, allowing him to sit up.

"If you hurt yourself worse, I reserve the right to severely Maka chop you."

"Even if you didn't, you'd do it anyways."

Maka scowled at him and looked down at pretty much nothing. Suddenly, something clicked.

"In two ways? Soul, what did you mean by that?" Maka asked, her green orbs looking at him.

They were soft with confusion as they met Soul's crimson.

"What, you think I like fighting you? If you do, you're denser than I thought. Fighting you to sit up is almost equal to having a full blown and stupid argument with you, because I hate both," He sighed, looking away as his face tinted pink.

Maka's face turned pink too as she tilted her head, looking at Soul.

"I hate it too...I just didn't want you to hurt yourself more, so I tried to keep you laying down..."

"I understand why Maka. You don't get it do you? Maka I-"

The door flung open and Black Star came crashing inside.

"YAHOO! THE GODLY BLACK STAR HAS ARRIVED!"

Black Star's head promptly had a date with the spine of Maka's hardback novel, dropping him to the floor bleeding as the others came into the infirmary. Soul had a hand to his chest and his face was blood red since he had already been unnerved and then Black Star's entrance gave him a heart attack. It almost reminded him of the zombies breaking into the bathroom to get him...

"Black Star, you gave me a freaking heart attack!" screamed Soul, leaning forward and trying to catch air.

Maka quickly pulled up some of his pillows for his head and fluffed them against the wall.

"Soul, lean back. Just lean back, I fluffed the pillows so you can relax and sit up," Maka communicated as the other four gathered around.

"Nice to see you're up, because you can tell us what happened," Kid sighed.

"Sheesh, no 'Holy crap Soul, are you okay? Are you still symmetrical? Do you have all of your parts and organs?' Some concern would have been nice," grumbled Soul.

"I, THE GODLY BLACK STAR SAW THESE MYSTERIOUS ALIEN LIGHTS!"

"And screamed like a girl," Kid added.

"GODS DON'T SCREAM LIKE GIRLS!"

"Zombies and giraffes might!" sang Patty.

"What the hell Patty?" inquired Soul.

"You sounded like a girl! Didn't he Tsubaki?" protested Kid.

Tsubaki waved her hands, "Leave me out, please," she pleaded.

Black Star looked at Soul and guffawed.

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHY IS YOUR FACE SO RED?"

"It is not, shut up," grumbled Soul.

Soul sighed softly as he finally settled into the fluffy sanctuary Maka had set up behind his back.

_'Thank Lord Death for Maka...the one thing Spirit did right...' Soul thought to himself._

"Anyway, I escaped from the zombies at first, but then Justin and the zombies found me and beat the crap out of me until I nearly died. Plus I saw this weird light, like aliens or something-"

"I SAW IT TOO! I, THE GODLY BLACK STAR SAW IT TOO!"

"WE KNOW!" bellowed Maka, Soul, and Kid.

"Yay, giraffe and ET!" squealed Patty.

Maka sighed and rubbed her temples before asking an important question.

"Where's Liz at?"

"Oh, she went shopping."

"Alone?" cried Maka.

Maka's green orbs stared at Kid as she repeated the single word.

"Well yeah, she always-"

Kid froze at Maka's implication.

"Check and see if she's okay! And then take Black Star and investigate that light!"


	6. Fluff, Premonitions, and Issues

Alright folks, I'm still disappointed in the lack of reviews! What is wrong with you meanies? Do something useful!

Raelynn and I don't own Soul Eater and we would like to thank **Jezzimare and Sally White** for their reviews.

~AngelofFluffiness, better called by Angela Fyre, formerly known as AngeloftheHealingLight

As Maka stated the plan of action, the sun sank completely below the horizon, leaving Death City under the night curtain and the laughing moon with blood in its mouth.

"Kid..." Maka began, "-check at your mansion first. If she doesn't come home tonight, take Patty and retrace her steps. We can't do anything without the aid of daylight upon us all. I'm staying here with Soul and hoping he gets to go home tomorrow. If he does, then Tsubaki, Black Star, Soul, and I can travel to see what we can find about this light and stuff," Maka explained.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO! IT'S THE ALIENS!" screamed Black Star.

"Don't worry Black Star, we'll have more help," Tsubaki offered.

"And we promise not to bring recorders to record your girl scream," Maka stated.

"Hey wait, I didn't agree to that!" protested Soul.

Maka carefully planted her hand of over Soul's mouth as she looked at the others. Soul grinned beneath her hand as she looked at Kid.

"You need to call me over here when you find out whether or not Liz is home when you and Patty get there," Maka stated.

Suddenly, she jerked her hand from Soul's mouth in dismay.

"Ack! Soul, why the hell did you lick my freaking hand?"

Soul grinned and rapped his knuckles on Maka's forehead, knowing full well he was on thin ice. "So you'd take it off of my mouth, why else? Hello, anyone home in there Sherlock?"

"Oh I'll show you home," Maka threatened as the others left.

Soul grinned, "Oh will you? While poor little me lays here with all of these stupid lacerations?"

"Soul-!"

Maka didn't get the slightest chance to finish her sentence, threat, or whatnot. Why? Soul carefully took her two arms and pulled her down, closer to him. Grinning and blushing up at her as she reddened, Soul gently pressed his lips to hers.

Green orbs widened in shock as they stared at the eyelids guarding a pair of crimson. Smoothly, the meister melted in like butter, her eyes floating shut. He released her arms only to wrap his around her, pulling her in closer as the kiss broke for an oxygen break. For this moment, this marvelous and victorious moment where Maka finally understood how he felt and how she felt, Soul could truly ignore the pains ringing in his body. At this point, they simply mattered not.

The next day found Kid turning onto what he knew was Liz's path to the store

"Okay, we're finally on the right path Liz takes to the store..." murmured Kid blandly.

Patty stared up at him as his gold eyes scanned the area they were walking along.

"Giraffes!" sang Patty.

"No Patty, no freaking giraffes! Don't you realize your sister is missing? We're so freaking asymmetrical!" cried Kid.

The sun was laughing above and Kid was really concerned, because Liz hadn't been back at the mansion last night or this morning. It was clear to him now that he should have made her take Patty, himself, or the both of them with her. This sucked and he wished he had thought of it beforehand, because then he wouldn't be here trying to trace Liz. None of this would have happened if he had just used his brain...and Kid knew that all too well.

"Black Star, just stay here! You may give Soul and Maka a heart attack again and that does no good. Just let me go get them," Tsubaki pleaded for the sake of her two friends in the infirmary.

"ALRIGHT WHATEVER! JUST DON'T LEAVE YOUR GOD HERE FOR TOO LONG!"

Tsubaki left Black Star outside the DWMA and traveled to the infirmary. As she lifted a hand to the door, she realized they may still be asleep, so she just opened the door. Sure enough, there lay Soul with Maka bent over while sitting in her chair. She had her head on the cot right next to his head to where their heads touched slightly and he had his left arm around her loosely. Tsubaki felt something rise inside of her happily, but then sadness at having to break it. She rested a hand on Maka's shoulder.

"Maka, Maka wake up."

"Ah!" Maka flung backwards and the sudden jolt stirred Soul, who tensed his arm in time for Maka to not fall backwards off of the stool.

"Even when it's not Black Star, we have heart attacks," Soul grunted.

"Well, at least its more pleasant," Maka noted.

"Black Star is waiting for us outside," Tsubaki sighed.

"Okay, great," Soul grumbled.

Soul kicked the covers off gingerly, weary of his fully bandaged legs. He had one really long laceration for each leg and each arm along with an array of cuts on his back and chest. He also had two lacerations in each shoulder and shoulder blade, so many stitches, gauze bandages, and warnings to be careful went into Soul's treatment. Maka remained alert, even standing as he moved himself to stand up on the side where she sat, the left. Tsubaki watched in some form of amazement as Soul pressed up on his feet, standing up, just for Maka to duck down and let Soul put some of his weight on her shoulder and back area.

"Alright, who's up for finding some aliens, zombies, or both?"

"I'm just hoping for aliens instead," Soul murmured.

Tsubaki smiled knowingly and led the pair outside where the godly Black Star awaited them.

"YAHOO SOUL HAS BEEN HEALED BY THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR; ONLY AN AWESOME GOD LIKE ME COULD HEAL SUCH ZOMBIE INDUCED INJURIES!"

Soul sighed as he whispered to his meister.

"He does know it was Justin who tried to kill me doesn't he?" Maka shrugged as best she could under her weapon's weight as the four trudged towards the towns exit.

"Shouldn't we start at the source of the first sighting?" Tsubaki asked as Maka examined the Nevada desert.

"Yeah, Soul first saw the alien lights about six miles due south from here," Maka noted as she pointed in the direction she had mentioned.

"As long as zombies don't turn up, I'm fine," Soul muttered as he and Black Star followed after the girls.

"I like pumpkins I like cake, but all these zombies I do hate!" Patty cheered as Kid attempted to calm his nerves.

They had been searching for the elder Thompson for over five hours and producing no results. Kid hated not knowing her location not just because she was his weapon but also because the death god had a thing for her. He didn't really know when the small crush had started but he knew that if she was hurt he would kill the thing responsible.

They had been walking for hours and both Soul and Black Star were ready to bolt from the scene.

"Maka how much farther?" Tsubaki asked as she glanced back at the boys.

"Not much, just over that small hill in the distance," The scythe meister replied.

Soul and the others gazed at the hill until Soul noticed something odd about it.

"Hey tiny tits; I'm not too smart but, hills don't usually move do they?" he asked pointing to the advancing hill.

"Soul, are you sure we aren't just getting closer?" Black Star asked as Maka and Tsubaki re-examined the small object.

Indeed the hill was moving toward them and rapidly. Maka squinted her eyes as she activated her soul perception. The objects had no souls that she could see and that scared her. What enemy besides zombies could have no souls and be that small?

"Holy crap, zombie penguins!" Soul yelped as he released an uncool scream and tried to run from the scene.

"Soul come back!" Maka yelped, trying to gain up on her rushed weapon.

"No way! Undead arctic birds freak me out!" he called back.

"But penguins are supposed to be in Antarctica not Nevada..." Tsubaki pondered as she reverted to a chain scythe in Black Star's waiting arms.

Maka finally caught Soul's arm and turned him to her.

"Chill out okay? Transform so we can kick some butt," she told him, moving her grip on his arm down to his hand.

Sighing and reddening slightly, Soul lifted her hand and pressed his lips to it softly before becoming Maka's scythe, falling into her prepared and capable hands.

Kid moaned again as he and Patty neared an alleyway along Liz's pathway. This was just bad and unsuccessful. Suddenly, Kid heard a soft and weak groan from the alleyway.

"Nhgg...K...Kid...nhhh..."

Kid whirled towards the alley, "Liz!"

"Sis!"

Kid gasped at the terribly bloody sight before him. There lay Liz, leaning against a brick wall, barely breathing at all with all the wounds on her body.

"Help...Help me..."

"Like I won't!" cried Kid, yanking Patty with him into the alley.

Together the two lifted the elder pistol weapon and carried her back to Shibusen's infirmary. It was no use getting info from the girl at the present moment. She was too beat up and near death to even breathe let alone explain her attackers.

Maka grunted as she took out another flock of the arctic enemy. Black Star seemed to be getting low on stamina as well seeing as the birds kept coming. The ninja had taken to using enchanted sword mode to fight using Tsubaki's shadows to bring the birds closer and chop them apart. What scared the blonde meister was not the undead fact that scared her weapon, but the fact that the demon birds bled black.

"THESE DAMNED BIRDS KEEP COMING AND I, THE GREAT BLACK STAR DON'T LIKE IT!" he bellowed as Tsubaki's reflection appeared on the bloodied blade.

"He's right we should retreat until we can find a better way to defeat them," She stated.

Maka growled, not wanting to admit defeat quiet yet. Suddenly the lights from before lit up the sky surrounding them. Black Star released a high pitched squeal as he hugged his weapon closer to his chest like a security blanket.

"Got the squeal on tape," Soul whispered as Maka shielded her eyes.

The mass of zombie penguins disappeared as the silhouettes of three figures appeared before them.

"YOUR GOD COMMANDS YOU TO TAKE THE PIGTAILED GIRL AND HER SCYTHE FIRST!" Black Star squeaked as he backed away attempting to hide the wet spot between his legs. But just as the figures had appeared they soon disappeared with the multi colored lights.

Soul and Tsubaki turned back as Maka and Soul seethed at the 'godly' and damp Black Star.

"THANKS FOR REQUESTING OUR DEATHS!" screamed Soul and Maka in unison

"No problem! Glad you see your god's godliness now!"

"YOU IDIOT!"

"Guys, come on," whined Tsubaki

"Water! Water!" Patty cheered, pointing at the droplets under Kid's eyes.

Patty wasn't very happy herself inside though. This was her sister laying on the cot right now...

"Why? Why did I let you go by yourself?" Kid asked himself.

He got no answer and hadn't expected one anyway. It wasn't like he really knew if she was going to ever open those eyes again...and he was the son of death for crying out loud.

Soul was supported on Maka again as the meister, her weapon, Black Star, and Tsubaki headed up to Maka and Soul's apartment. Soul needed to rest and they needed to think.

"Did we hear anything about Liz from Kid?" Tsubaki inquired as Maka sat on the couch with Soul still draped over her back.

"He called last night to say she wasn't home and that he'd search today if she wasn't back. Why don't you call his mansion Tsubaki? And then you can take Black Star home to get him a change of pants..." Maka's voice trailed.

"HEY!" roared said god.

"I'll take him and call from my apartment. Just you two rest up, okay?" Tsubaki inquired, giving a small grin and a barely noticed wink.

Maka tilted her head, "Uh...sure thing..."

Soul wasn't quite attentive but Maka finally smiled brightly, "Thanks Tsubaki."

Smiling all the while, Tsubaki led her god out of Maka and Soul's apartment. Maka wriggled slightly to adjust Soul a little. Taking it as she was discomforted, Soul lifted himself and shifted backwards, off of Maka's back.

"Why'd you move?" she asked.

"Oh, I thought you were uncomfortable..."

"With you draped over my back? Not even close," Maka sighed.

She leaned back, falling comfortably against Soul's right side, where he wrapped his arm around her. Maka smiled and lifted her head, initializing the kiss herself this time.

"Zombie! Zombie! Penguins and giraffes!" sang Patty

"Who cares about penguins? Where did that come from anyway?" Kid asked lowly, still quite monotone.

"Anything new from our sleeping maiden?" Nygus asked as she walked into the room.

Kid shook his head unaware of the youngest pistol sisters dimming eyes.

"No, she hasn't moved an inch, I feel so useless," The young shinigami whispered.

Nygus placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort before returning to her previous task of checking vitals.

"You should sleep, though it looks like Patty has beaten you to it," The mummy like zombie remarked as her and Kid turned to watch the sleeping twin.

"Yume yuki, yume yuki show us what she dreams. Yume yuki, yume yuki tell us what she thinks!" the witch chanted as her and Justin eyed the crystal ball before them.

"What will our little helper think of next I wonder?" Justin laughed as the images of Patty's dreams filled the orb.

"Every one of her friends fears," The witch laughed as hordes of zombies and other supernatural beings filled the room.

Patty Thompson's mind was a thing to fear indeed.

Soul woke with a shooting pain lacing his body. He and Maka had fallen asleep on the couch, giving his injuries the perfect excuse to act up now that he was immobile. Maka suddenly shook herself awake as she felt a disturbance in Soul's soul wavelengths.

"Soul? Soul, are you okay?" she asked as she turned to see him grimacing painfully.

He gritted his teeth, "Do...do I...do I look okay?"

"Soul! Soul, no!" wailed Maka.

With this worry and fear filled cry, a determined green eyed, blond haired meister leaped up from the couch and turned to see what she could do, if anything at all.

"No answer at the mansion. Maybe we should go see if he's at the infirmary. Maybe he found Liz injured," Tsubaki murmured.

"I, THE GODLY BLACK STAR SAY WE GO FIND OUT!"

Tsubaki and Black Star both left, heading for the infirmary. The bleeding and laughing moon shone above the streets of Death City as a tense and horrible feeling punctured the air. Things were awry and things were hard to repair. They soon arrived at the infirmary and Black Star smashed through the door, jolting Patty and a finally sleeping Kid awake, leaving only Liz down in her pit of sleep.

"BLACK STAR, YOU STUPID JERK! I WAS FINALLY ASLEEP!" yelled Kid.

"Maka! Soul! Pain! Wah-hah!" cheered Patty.

Patty was ignored as Black Star gave a rant about his godliness. She remained unheard as Liz remained in the hold of unconsciousness and Kid screamed at Black Star to shut up. Tsubaki tried to soothe the argument as Patty's words finally soaked into her sub consciousness.

"Wait, what?" Tsubaki murmured as the words floated into her conscious memory.

Suddenly frightened and quite startled, Tsubaki abandoned the argument and asked Nygus to borrow the phone. Once she had permission, she dialed Soul and Maka's number. It took two tries before the scythe miester finally answered. Tsubaki quickly rushed in her attempt to find out if the duo was alright.

"We're fine Tsubaki; Soul just fell asleep wrong nothing to worry about." Maka replied as she tried to calm the frantic shadow weapon.

"But Patty said you guys were hurt?" she sulked not liking her friends subtle attitude.

"How's Liz?" Maka asked changing the subject.

"Unconscious, it doesn't look like she'll wake any time soon." Tsubaki replied as she eyed the small group surrounding the sleeping teen. Maka said a few more things before hanging up and returning to her weapons side.

"Good, now you'll both be good and join us. Our masters are waiting for you," The cloaked figure hissed.

Soul held his meister protectively behind him as the figure dropped a small ball to the ground. Both weapon and meister cocked their heads before multi colored lights filled the apartment.

"Patty; you've been unusually right these past few days, like your rants have all been premonitions," Kid said eying his weapon.

"Kidnapped their kidnapped Soul and Maka kidnapped, oh me oh my now we wait here all night," the weapon sang.

"Um, if that's so then what she is singing means-" Tsubaki began.

"THE GREAT BLACKSTAR HAS DEDUCED THAT SOUL AND MAKA HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

"Wow I'm actually amazed he knew a word like deduced," Kid muttered before he turned to Liz.

"Kid what do we do?" the shadow weapon asked.

"Patty, what else do you know about Maka and Kids kidnapping?" the shinigami asked.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow the note will come tomorrow!" she continued to sing.

"Black Star, you and Tsubaki go to Soul and Maka's apartment and gather clues, I can't leave Liz's side and Patty is at the moment my only weapon and apparently our only clue to this weird fiasco," Kid explained.

"Right; come on Black Star, only your godliness can save Maka and Soul," Tsubaki called as she walked out the door Black Star on her heels.

Once the duo had left, Kid reclaimed his spot next to Liz's side. Carefully he pushed a strand of blondish brown hair from her face.

"Please wake up, I'm symmetrically unbalanced without you," He whispered as Patty sang about impending doom in the background.


	7. memories with no god

_Welcome to our mystery! raelynn gross and I do not own Soul Eater! We never will!  
>Reviews are needed! You better not leave without providing one or Maka will take your soul!<br>Enjoy and Review!_

**A Shibusen Mystery  
>Chapter 7<strong>

Kid stared down at Liz, wondering what was going on inside of her and wondering if there was any way at all that he could help her. She was covered in so much gauze and yet looked so peaceful. He only wished what Patty singing was peaceful, but it certainly was not.

"Aliens! Aliens! And Excalibur too! Zombies! Zombies! Kidnapped, love, and doom! Doom I say! Yay!"

Why was it that she could make things sound so much happier than what they were? The sun was beginning to rise over Death City again and Kid hadn't gotten much sleep at all.

"Nhhh..."

His heart jumped and he looked up. Her face was quivering and she moaned again.

"Liz!" he called.

Suddenly she shivered and began to scream, her cry piercing Kid's heart as Nygus rushed in.

"What's going on?" she yelled over Liz's screams.

"I don't know!" cried Kid.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" wailed Liz.

"Screaming nightmare! Wah-hah! Zombies and aliens! Yay!" cheered Patty.

"Liz, come on! Wake up! Please, I swear on my father's name...I swear I won't let you get hurt again."

Her cries wailed louder as she struggled on the bed, screaming ever the more as Nygus rushed off to get some medication. Kid was determined to get her to stop, so he grabbed her quaking hand while using his other to attempt to make her hold still.

"Liz, stop!"

And that's when it did. As Soul had earlier during his own fit of pain so long ago, Liz gripped Kid's hand. As one final cry escaped her, Nygus returned, but Liz already had settled.

"Ah, you got her."

Liz's eyes finally opened, but those blue eyes of hers were blank as they scanned the room, her grip on Kid's hand loosened.

"Nhh...Who are you guys?"

Kid's gold eyes widened and shook fearfully.

"L-Liz...you...you don't know?"

The infirmary fell silent as she stared for a long moment. Nygus eyed a large wound on her head, a wound that was now her number one suspect.

"N...no. I'm...I'm so sorry..."

Despite everything in himself, Kid's eyes filled with tears. Nygus passed a tissue box and spoke a few words she knew he needed.

"I'm willing to bet it's only temporary and that she'll be fine."

"Someone tell me who you all are...or who I am. Something..." murmured Liz.

"I'm Death the Kid and this is your sister Patty. You're Liz Thompson..." Kid began as he heaved a sigh.

"I have to pee," Soul announced as he and Maka sat huddled in a hotel room.

"Then go pee," Maka said as she tried to pry off the boards covering the windows. For some reason their captors liked to hide in fancy five star hotels.

"Come with me," Soul suddenly said pulling his meister towards the toilet.

"What eww, no way!" Maka panicked.

"But I can't go by myself," Soul pouted.  
>His meister eyed him skeptically before sighing.<p>

"And why can't you go like a big boy?" she asked with a huff.

"Because the last time I did that I got kidnapped by zombies," The weapon said as Maka glanced around for a book.

Ok so she had felt bad for her weapon and his zombie fear but not even if he was near death would she sit and watch him pee.

"Soul, just go pee. There are no windows in that bathroom and I just used it a few minutes ago with no zombie incident… nor, alien," Maka explained trying not to show her anger or frustration.

Soul huffed before taking a deep breath and walking into the small room and closing the door. No sooner had the door shut than an ear splitting girlish high-pitched yell met her ears.

"SOUL, SOUL ARE YOU OK!" Maka called as a head of white flew out of the now opened door and into her arms like a baby.

"Alien cane wielding zombie!" he cried out as Excalibur came out of the door.

Maka flinched knowing the aggravation of the legendary weapon.

"Fools, I am here to keep you company by order of Justin and Queen Kitsune." Excalibur announced hitting both weapon and meister with his cane.

"Great, he plans to kill us by annoyance, what's worse is he's working with a witch." Maka hissed as she pried her weapon from her chest.

"I want to remember..." Liz murmured despondently as she ate some food.

"Danger! Danger! Excalibur and witches, zombies and aliens! Kidnapped, now at hotel! Yay! Yay! Amnesia sure won't last very long! Less than a hour, yay!" called Patty.

Liz eyed the girl she had been told was her sister.

"What is she talking about? Wish I had that cheer..."

Kid watched her softly, wishing she could just remember.

"You're the calm one, even with your memory. I flip out over asymmetrical things and Patty is just crazy sometimes," Kid sighed.

Liz dropped her fork, the fork clattering onto the glass plate that still had waffles on it.

"Asymmetry...Kid, I remember!"

The light revived itself within Liz's eyes and she smiled slightly.

"I remember! You partnered with Patty and I when we were just street thugs because we were symmetrical for you. We're students at the DWMA, along with Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki. We've been working on a huge mystery about zombies and this weird light. Sometime ago, I went shopping for groceries. When I left, you complained that my purse was asymmetrical and that I needed to buy another keychain for it's other side. On my way...I got attacked..."

Liz shivered and started to cry, "I remember now...There was a ton of zombies and these weird foreign monster attacking me. Plus Justin and...and Excalibur were there...just beating me down. I fought back and I just...just got overpowered. And before I faded out...I screamed for you and Patty...and no one came...no one found me...until the other day"

"Liz...Liz, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." Kid murmured.

Seeing her so broken down was so very rare. And Kid hoped it would stay rare, even as he hugged a sobbing Liz.

"Darkness, darkness, and doom! Doom! Wah-hah! Kidnapped kidnapped, Excalibur bad penguin! Meanie! Kitsune! Kitsune! Aliens and Justin and zombies! Hotel, hotel!"

Unfortunately, over Liz's sobs and Kid's worry, Patty was not heard.

"Black Star are you sure this is the way we should be going?" Tsubaki asked her miester as he strutted towards Las Vegas.

"Your god had a vision Tsubaki and I plan to-" but he was interrupted by a glowing white being with black eyes and a bony body.

"Tsubaki, change of plans, your god has just done a very ungodly act in his pants and now wants to run," Black Star squeaked as he backed away from the alien creature.

Tsubaki grabbed her meisters hand and used smoke bomb to get them away to safety.

"Ok, clearly this is a job meant for a god that is not me." Black Star announced as Tsubaki regained her human form.

"Of course." She said taking a seat by his feet.

"Let's see if Kid wants to join and talk to his old man for ideas." The ninja assassin stated as his weapon nodded.

"I still have to pee." Soul whined as he and Maka dodged the cane-wielding penguin.

"Then let's go." Maka said standing and taking her weapons hand. Soul paused in confusion.

"What no fighting?" he asked her as she led him to the small bathroom.

"The first time you went alone you got abducted by zombies, second time you brought hell upon us via Excalibur." She pointed out.

Soul nodded before motioning for her to turn. Just as he finished the door burst open and Excalibur rushed in. Both Maka and Soul bristled as the mini demon attacked with his cane. Neither noticed the door open and Justin Law walk in.

"Dead, Dead, by Maka's hand our soul is Dead," Patty sang.

"Wait, what?" asked Kid, finally letting go of a now calmed Liz.

"What have I missed?" asked Liz.

"Apparently, your sister is a prophet. We need to be listening to her," Kid told her.

"Maka and Soul kidnapped! Excalibur bad! Hotel, hotel! Aliens, zombies, and Kitsune! Kitsune! Justin and zombies! Bathroom problems, whee!"

"Okay, I understood none of that," Liz muttered.

"Maka and Soul have been kidnapped by aliens, zombies, Excalibur, Justin, and something called Kitsune? And are being held at a hotel?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, yeah! Hotel, hotel!"

"Where? Where's this hotel?" Kid pressed.

Before Maka could say a damned thing, Soul jumped before her, taking a smashing slam from Excalibur's cane. He cried out, still reeling from previous injuries, as his tortured body crashed into the wall harshly. Maka screamed his name as something panged her heart. What was this torturous emotion? What was this? She felt her body shaking as she knelt by a pained Soul.

"Nhh, Maka..." Soul moaned.

"Soul! Come on, please get up! Soul...I'm...I'm...I'm..."

She shook as she glared up at Excalibur and Justin. She didn't know why she felt so hollow. Her heart was pounding hard and she felt glued to the ground. What was she feeling? She certainly wasn't feeling brave or ready to fight. She was feeling...she was feeling so very...what was it called?

Justin smirked, "Time for you two to die."

"SOUL!" howled Maka.

"Tonopah! Tonopah! Tonopah! Hotel in Tonopah!" sang Patty.

"Tonopah. Got it, I'll call Stein, Spirit, Tsubaki, and Black Star," Kid murmured, pulling out his cell phone.

"No need Kid, your god has arrived!" Black Star announced as he and Tsubaki walked into the hospital room.

"Soul and Maka have been either killed or are getting killed," Liz announced attempting to get out of bed and join the hunt for her friends.

"Yeah, we need Stein and Spirit. So time to pay lord death a visit," Black Star said as Kid helped Liz.

Maka felt hot tears run down her face as her and Soul were dragged to a large ballroom like area.

Sitting in the middle wearing a fox skinned outfit sat a woman with flaming red orange hair and cunning yellow eyes.

"Justin, please bring the little blond forward," She ordered as a cruel smile twisted her lips.

"No, no please, Soul!" Maka whined as her weapon clung to her.

"I love you Maka, and I will die for you," He whispered before Justin punched him back. Excalibur pointed his cane at the scythe weapons throat as Justin threw the fragile meister to the fox witch.

"Now sweetie you shouldn't worry. He'll only be in pain for a few tortuous days," Kitsune smiled causing the blond-haired meister to whimper.

"And that's why you have to come to Tonopah right now!" cried Kid, Liz, and Tsubaki.

"THE GOD DEMANDS IT!" yelled Black Star.

"No need to tell me twice! I will save my precious Maka!" wailed Spirit.

Stein and Spirit looked at Death.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"DEATH!" cried the entire room in unison.

The situation was re-explained as the air in the room turned so very cold.

"Doom, doom! Peril and pain! Fear and pain! Kidnapped in trouble, peril! Peril! Excalibur, Justin, zombies, aliens, Kitsune, doom! Doom! Maka and Soul trouble, peril!" cheered Patty.

Stein wielded Spirit as permission was given. Carrying the Death Scythe, Stein followed the remainder of the students out the door and into the streets of Death City.

_**It was time to save Maka and Soul...if anything was left to save...**_


	8. fearful peril

_Seriously? We only have two reviewers! Give us some reviews people! I protest this treatment!_

_Remember, raelynn and I do not own Soul Eater! But we sure as hell love it and wish we did!_

**A Shibusen Mystery**

**Chapter 8: Fearful Peril**

"I have no clue what those are," Kid said as Black Star quivered beside his shadow weapon.

"I see a way around, but someone needs to distract these things," Stein said as he held a transformed Spirit.

"How can you be so calm about this Stein?" asked the death scythe.

Stein shrugged as he flicked his cigarette bud to the ground.

"Kid, you, and the others go ahead; Spirit and I will take care of them," Stein instructed as he readied to fight the insane versions of himself and Spirit.

The five students nodded as they raced forward allowing their teacher to fight his doppelganger.

"You can't beat me, I am insanity, I am you," The false Stein said as he turned his screw.

"Maybe, but I'm pretty insane as well; ready Spirit?" the scientist asked as he positioned the black scythe to fight.

"Whatever, let's get this over with," moaned Spirit.

Black Star whimpered as he ran beside Tsubaki. Liz wasn't very quick herself since her body was far from being at par.

"Doom! Doom! Fox witch, fox witch! Kitsune! Kitsune! Bloody! Oh no!" cheered Patty.

"Ah..." Liz moaned softly.

Kid held his hand out to his blond partner, "Come on and transform. I'll carry you, even though I'll end up asymmetrical, because Patty still needs to be human right now."

With a pained smile, Liz transformed for Kid to carry. The laughing sun's heat beat down on them all as they continued towards the hotel where they knew Maka and Soul were. They heard insane laughter in the distance behind them where they left Stein and Spirit. From the distance in front of them, all they could hear were terrified screams. Blood poured from the sun's mouth as it continued laughing.

"No! Please stop beating him! Soul! Stop it! Stop hurting Soul!" screamed Maka repeatedly.

It pained him to hear her scream over him. It scared him almost as much as zombies and he just hated how uncool this was. He was in so much pain...how could he fight back when he was rapidly getting slammed with so many strikes? But he knew he had to...somehow he had to...for Maka's sake...for the sake of his blond haired, green eyed meister whom he loved...

The only question was how...how would Soul Eater Evans fight back? How would he regain his cool self and get them out of this mess before they both became bloody pulps? Although Maka wasn't being beaten, he knew they didn't have good intentions for his meister. So if he didn't get his ass in gear, they'd both be dead meat.

"SOUL!" Maka was in tears now...he knew he had to hurry.

Just as the zombie brought it's terrifying and repulsive fleshy arm down towards Soul, Soul raised his arm and blocked the attack. Time to stop being a wuss and fight; that's the cool thing to do!

They finally arrived at the hotel. Black Star yelled in frustration as he noticed the locked door.  
>"Wait, I have an app for that," Kid said as he held up his phone.<p>

Liz was about to ask how an app could help when Kid broke the glass with the cell phone.  
>"Nice app," Black Star smirked before the group entered the abandoned hotel.<p>

"Why is such a nice place empty like this? The whole town is like a ghost town," Liz whimpered as her sister giggled.  
>"We are gonna die! Nuclear infested zombie flies!" the young Thompson sang.<p>

Both meisters shot her confused looks before a chill ran through them followed by a buzzing noise.

"Ok, from all my knowledge of zombies, flies surprisingly don't like zombies so, what's with the buzzing?" Black Star asked as Tsubaki's image appeared in her blade.

"Flies?" Kid asked as his eye lids flickered in annoyance.

"Such unsymmetrical demons," he blanched.

Patty laughed as her sister tried to ease the shinigami meister.

"Ghost," Patty said as she pointed to a floating white spirit surrounded by flies. Liz paled in her weapon form as the ghost drew closer.

"I hate your mind Patty!" Liz cried as both her and Kid crashed to the floor.

"Kid, Tsubaki and I are going on ahead so face this fear. Don't let asymmetry win!" Black Star ordered going to find his friends.

"You were very grown up back there Black Star, I'm proud." Tsubaki praised as the two climbed the stairs.

As he made it to the floor below his friends screams the weird lights flashed and three aliens appeared before him.

"Tsubaki," Black Star asked.

"Yes." Replied the loyal weapon.

"Only one god can exist in this universe; right?" He asked as Tsubaki nodded in response.

"I AM BLACKSTAR AND NO ONE IS AS GODLY AND AWSOME AS ME!" with that he charged at the three centers of his fears.

Soul struggled to his feet as he turned his scythe and threw the zombie back. He shuddered as the dying creature bled black. Why did these things have to be so creepy? Not cool...but he couldn't let this fear control him! He was Soul, a cool guy, and cool guys don't let fear stop them from protecting the ones they love! Innumerable zombies and aliens stood before him. He couldn't even see Excalibur, Justin, Kitsune, or...worst of all, he couldn't see Maka anymore in this impenetrable crowd. Cringing from pain, Soul fought himself to stand before turning both forearms into scythes and throwing himself at the zombies and aliens.

"You guys may creep me the hell out, but I swear on my heart, my love's heart, and on Lord Death's name that I will get over it and kill you all just to save Maka. Because I will not let her die; that is the woman I love and that is what's cool!" screamed Soul as he sliced a zombie's head off and thrust his other blade into an alien's torso.

A zombie tore into his shoulder and, after giving a cry, Soul cut this zombie's head off as he stabbed another alien. His wounds screamed for him to stop, but his newfound courage and adrenaline shoved him on.

Beyond Soul's eye of sight, Kitsune and Justin dragged Maka into a back room, where Kitsune threw her into the Northern wall. The room was dark and filthy with a hard floor and a stone wall. Even when Justin flipped a light switch, it was still so dark.

"Ah Maka Albarn. Did your father ever tell you of me? Me, the woman before your precious mother? Did he ever tell you of the past you will now pay for?" Kitsune asked, laughing wickedly.

Maka quivered as Kitsune threw a ball of magic at Maka. It struck her midsection, sending a burning pain through her surface. She had been stricken with a fireball and damn that freaking hurt!

"Ah!" screamed Maka.

Kitsune laughed evilly, "Perhaps your father will think twice before messing with the wrong witch ever again."

"And you DWMA morons can leave me alone. Time to die little Maka," mocked Justin

Maka struggled to her feet as Kitsune and Justin neared her. She slapped Kitsune and spat in Justin's face only for Kitsune to strike her with another fireball. Maka screamed again, but did not allow herself to fall, instead digging her fingernails in Kitsune's arm. Justin made his arm a blade and slashed Maka's torso, sending another scream rattling through the dark hotel. Blood poured from Maka, which Kitsune turned into spikes and drove them into Maka's skin, whether it was her torso, arms, legs, shoulder, knees; just wherever she wanted. Justin grinned and slashed another laceration into each of Maka's shoulder before Kitsune threw her into the Eastern wall. Maka let out another piercing scream before struggling to her crying feet and running herself at her enemies. Justin and Kitsune dodged her before Justin slashed her back with his blade, earning another scream from the pained meister.

At Maka's piercing cry, Soul fought harder, desperate to exit this crowd of gross zombies and stupid aliens. He slashed repeatedly, soon just decapitating whatever he came in contact, whether it be a zombie or an alien. Black colored blood dripped down his black and red colored blades as he soon reached the halfway mark on this group of creepy skin bags. While Soul was slashing another alien, another zombie slammed him across the room, breaking off it's own arm. Soul shuddered as he lay on the floor since he realized that broken arm came with him. Struggling against his pain, Soul arose again and threw the arm at an alien, which got the arm wedged in it's mouth...

"Well then, how do you like dinner?" muttered Soul as he tossed himself at the creatures, slashing off more heads repeatedly.

"You little...you damn witch and traitor," spat Maka.

Justin gave her more slashes, as if her bloody body weren't already covered with them. Her clothes were torn apart and she was barely covered in the places where coverage counted.

"Enjoy these vine punctures dear," Kitsune smirked.

Two vines shot from one of the fox witch's hands and stabbed into Maka's arms. Maka wailed loudly as they exited her arm, straight out the other end as they pinned her into the wall.

"SOUL!" screamed Maka, "SOUL, I'M SO SORRY!"

He had gotten hurt so badly because of her...this was her fault. Soul getting hurt, that was her greatest fear. What she felt earlier and what she felt right this instant, both were fear; terrifying fear. She shivered as she squeezed her eyes shut, tired of looking at her captors. Blood formed a pool at her feet on this stone floor as Justin slashed her side again. Another cry escaped her as her green eyes shot open to stare into the red pool at her feet; the red pool of fear filled defeat. Kitsune threw another fireball and then a magically formed rock. Justin cut more wounds into his new canvas and Kitsune pelted her with fireballs, vine stabs, and rocks, laughing wickedly at Maka's tortured cries.

Soul gasped heavily for air; did these zombies ever end? His pain was easy to ignore, but the cries of Maka's fearful peril weren't ignorable at all! Especially her howl of apology; what the hell was she saying sorry for anyway? Suddenly, her cries rose laboringly as they became louder and more fearful, filled with pain as well. He heard her howl his name again and sobs came clear in her voice. Soul screamed her name back at her, his fear for her life rising above the one of zombies. He slashed rapidly as her cries sped into rapidness. Finally, every alien or zombie corpse lay bleeding with its head either nearby or across the room. Just as he finished, he heard one more blood curling cry, berserk laughter, and then pure unfailing silence. Ultimate terror panged the weapon's heart as the air chilled and the silence became deafening.

"Maka!" Soul cried, looking around until he saw a doorway.

He burst into a rapid run, rushing across the floor to that room, which, so far, did not look as forgiving as this room once had. His footsteps echoed rapidly as he rushed into the stone covered room, finding Kitsune and Justin laughing at a large pool of blood on the wall. It didn't take long for Soul to realize that pool of blood was none other than a severely marred Maka, who looked terrifyingly lifeless as she hung limp, pinned to what might be her deathbed. Justin and Kitsune were unaware of Soul as he transformed his forearms into blades again, his eyes flashing in all of their crimson colored pain and determined conviction. It was at this sight of Maka that Soul lost his mind, glaring menacingly at Maka's torturers.

"You bastards! For harming Maka, you will both die, I swear you will!" roared Soul.

Kitsune, the one closest to the door, never even had a chance. Soul, in all of his berserk state, stabbed her straight through the heart before she even turned around. Now it was just him and Justin left to finish an unfinished battle as Maka dropped to the floor motionlessly without those vines pinning her.

"So, we meet again, huh Soul?" asked Justin, grinning evilly as Soul breathed hard, trying to continue ignoring his pain.

"How dare you? How dare you hurt Maka? You will pay, I don't care if I lose my life in the process of making you pay..." Soul growled.

Justin's arm transformed and Soul lunged forward, his scythe arm pointed at Justin's heart. With this posture, this battle would certainly not take long at all...

Stein grunted as he fell to the floor breathing heavily. He and Spirit had been fighting the psycho version of themselves for an hour now and the damn thing still wasn't weak.

"What now Stein?" Spirit asked as he examined his meister in curiosity.

The scientist sighed as he regained his pose to study the figure. They had made a dent in the insanity's armor by making direct hits. But the false Stein had also landed direct hits.

"Using Soul purge is going to be hard because he can use my attacks against me."

Soul thread had held up nicely but before the mad genius could get to his double the foax image had gotten loose and hit him with soul purge instead.

"Damn, we need to get to the kids," Spirit cursed as he tried to help his friend think up a plan of action.

Suddenly the false Spirit was at the doctor's throat.

"Stein!" Spirit yelled as the false doctor laughed.

"You lose, I get to dissect you now it seems," The false man laughed as he raised its blade for the final strike.

Suddenly the false demons eyes widened as black blood was coughed up. Stein smiled as he used soul purge to force him back.

"No I can dissect you; by mistaking your opponents lose, you opened yourself up for attack. A mistake I would have never made," Stein explained before using Spirit to finish off the enemy.


	9. subjugating fear

DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN SOUL EATER

**A Shibusen Mystery**

**Chapter 9: Subjugating Fear**

Kid fired the last of the fly mobs unto nothingness as the ghost vanished due to light shimmering above.

"Aliens, aliens!" Patty sang as she returned to being human. Kid nodded as he grasped Liz's weapon form tighter and ran to help Black Star. The ninja was currently slashing at his final alien as the creature kept teleporting around him.

"Damn these stupid monsters need to learn to face a real god." Black Star hissed as he finally managed to kill the alien creature.

"Finally face your fear Black Star?" Kid asked as he and his weapons moved closer.

"Yeah, so how did Liz and Patty hold up?" the assassin asked as he and Kid began to ascend the stairs.

"Soul is really mad, soul is really mad, Excalibur, Excalibur, and all of us are mad!" Patty chanted as she danced around.

"Come along Patty or I'll make you become a pistol." Kid warned as he and Black Star continued forward.

"FOOLS!"

Both miester's faces twisted in disgust.

"Never mind our other fears." Black Star growled.

"This thing is the devil." Kid retorted.

"I have been told not to let you pass," The holy sword proclaimed before starting his five-hour story telling.

Soul could barely feel his miester's wavelength as he dodged Justin's guillotine attacks.

"You need to focus more on me right now, not your dead girlfriend," The priest instructed.

"Why give advice to the enemy?" Soul asked as he made a swipe with his bladed leg.

"It just doesn't seem fair that you would be killed without notice," Justin explained.

Soul growled as he tried to move closer to his fallen love. If he had anything to say about it, Justin wasn't leaving this building alive.

Halfway into Excalibur's story, Kid flung himself forward and kicked Excalibur into the air.

"Shut up and die!" yelled Kid.

"Holy shit," gasped Black Star before leaping at Excalibur with Tsubaki's chain scythe form.

From below, Kid continued pumping the unsuspecting Excalibur full of lead while Black Star made several wounds in its penguin like body. This thing had annoyed them to high hell one too many times. Black Star slammed it back down into the ground and it screamed as Kid followed, continuing to fire into it. He didn't care that he was asymmetrical, he cared that this bastard had helped hurt Liz. Tsubaki became a normal katana as Black Star drove her into Excalibur's heart before landing by Kid's side. The two miesters gave each other a small high five before turning to head further.

"Not dead! Not dead!" sang Patty.

In horror, Kid and Black Star turned back to see Excalibur rise. Being so close, Excalibur slammed Liz out of Kid's hand and threw him into the wall. Black Star leaped over Excalibur's head as Liz screamed Kid's name and rushed back to him in her human form. He stabbed Excalibur through the chest again and then slammed Tsubaki's back across his neck. Kid gasped as Excalibur's ugly head went flying backwards across the room. Now the truly dead Excalibur fell to the ground, allowing Kid and Black Star to go on.

"Nice Black Star," Kid stated as Liz became a weapon again.

"What did you expect? I shall surpass God!"

"Soul is angry, Soul is angry! Dead, dead, I see two dead! Maka peril, peril!" Patty sang.

They had been basically chasing one another for hours with Soul trying to stay as nearby to Maka as he could and Justin trying to attack, only for Soul to dodge. Nothing could describe Soul's current fury and no one would dare try. He loved the girl laying behind him, the girl Justin participated in the injuring of; the torturing of. At this rate, what kind of person would he be if he let Maka have gotten tortured for no reason? It was time to fight Justin right, especially after Maka's screams rang in his head again. Soul launched himself at Justin and slashed a wound into Justin's side before Justin could dare hit Soul. His fury was pooling in him and his concern was pooling with it all. Maka did not stir, she remained unaware. Was she even alive anymore? Soul wasn't sure anymore, but Justin would die either way just as Kitsune before him. Soul sliced Justin's back and side, throwing Justin into the Western wall. Soul ran at him and Justin sliced him in the side again. Soul clenched his teeth and stabbed Justin into the torso again. Justin cried out too as Soul twisted the blade inside of him. He ripped his blade back out and made deep lacerations in each of Justin's arms and legs as Justin had done to him. Soul repeatedly sliced him before trusting his blade into Justin's heart, just as Kitsune had died earlier.

Soul transformed each limb back into what it was supposed to be before rushing back to Maka. His precious meister was caked with blood. Burn marks, stab wounds, and large lacerations covered her so much that Soul couldn't even see where one began and one ended. To hell with that, he couldn't even see many white patches of her skin through all of the red blood and he could barely see where her clothes were. The blond haired, green eyed, pale skinned meister looked like a red, black, and blue mass with some shreds of fabric covering her where it counted. She was so bruised and lacerated that even her hair had blood in her. Her face wasn't lacerated, but there was a large bruise on her cheek. She lay so limp, so lifeless. With a fretful look upon his face, an ill-at-ease Soul used his gentlest touch and the ultimate care as he knelt down onto his knees and collected Maka in his arms, laying her across his lap. He brushed her bloody and matted hair from her eyes to find her emerald orbs covered by her eyelids

"Maka! Maka, wake up!"

Silence reverberated through the walls of the stone room. The air thickened and grew so very cold around them. Soul shuddered and cried Maka's name again. She failed to respond and Soul shook her gently, causing her blood to pour heavily, soaking Soul's shirt and jeans. Soul felt his eyes burn as he screamed Maka's name, his wail echoing throughout the abandoned hotel. Pain and fear mixed with concern, forming another heartbreaking cry as Soul screamed her name again. He cradled her, bending himself over her as she remained motionless across his lap. He felt something hot on his face and found that his eyes were letting out stupid and uncool tears. Soul didn't care as he lifted himself up to look down at her again. Sighing, he pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Maka, come on...please get up," Soul murmured

He was afraid to move her for how bloody she was, but he knew he may have to.

"I-!"

Kid slammed his hand over Black Star's mouth at the sight before them both. Soul knelt there on the floor, clinging onto a possibly dead Maka.

"Oh Lord Death, no," gasped Kid.

Tsubaki and Liz turned back only to have to clasp their hands over their mouths. Kid sighed heavily and quickly made a phone call to Stein to ask him to hurry. The five friends stayed in the doorway, staring on at their two friends.

"Maka, do something...let me at least know you're alive," Soul sighed, kissing her cheek this time.

"Nhh...S...Soul?"

"Maka!"

Soul pressed her forehead to hers, "You're awake?"

"Nhh...it...it hurts S...Soul..."

Soul lifted her and himself from the ground and rushed at the doorway.

"Soul, Stein's coming!" called Kid.

"I don't care!" yelled Soul as he rushed past all five of his friends, "I'll just freaking carry her, I don't care!"

His friends rushed after him as Soul ran with Maka, who passed out again as quick as she had come conscious. He even ran past Stein and Spirit.

"My precious Maka, nooooooooo!" wailed Spirit.

"Shut it Spirit," grunted Stein, "Soul, chill out! Let me see Maka."

Soul stopped and tried to ignore his own pain again as he let Stein catch up. This was bad, so very bad.

"I tried so very hard to fight quick enough and save her, but I failed!" cried Soul as he turned back to him.

"You failed alright!" yelled Spirit, turning human as the others exited the hotel.

"You think I wanted her to get hurt? Spirit, I love her damn it! I currently hate myself, happy?" bellowed Soul.

Spirit stepped back in shock as four of the five other teens gasped. Stein grinned as he took Maka from a depressed Soul

"Dying, dying! Must hurry!" sang Patty

"This is bad," murmured Stein, "Soul, you are a fast runner, but you're hurt too. Are you sure you can run Maka all the way to the DWMA infirmary?"

"Sure I can. It's called adrenaline, concern, and...yeah, you get it. I'm hurt anyway too, may as well make it two for one for Nygus."

"I call them and have a car or something sent to meet you two halfway. You two have to move now, there's nothing I can do at this point. The rest of us will finish up here; we still have to put together the report for Death," Stein explained.

"Um...I'm sorry Soul...don't hate yourself. Now hurry up and get my daughter saved or I'll kill you!" roared Spirit.

Soul collected Maka and began that run with his friends calling encouragement.

"You can stop, but make it rare!" yelled Stein.

"I will!" yelled Soul.

He ignored the pain in his body and kept Maka as still as he could, hoping he could make this run without getting them both left out to die. Before he knew it, he was out of Tonopah and charging across the Nevada Desert as he made his first stop for a breather. During his second run, he came into contact with that transportation. It was in this ride that Soul finally passed out alongside his love in the car taking them back to the DWMA.

It was a few hours later when Soul came to, finding Nygus checking his vitals.

"Oh morning Soul. You and Maka have been out since that car brought you two yesterday."

"Is she okay?"

"Worse off than you, but she'll wake up soon. Feel free to pull up the chair and wait," Nygus invited as she walked off.

Soul carefully moved himself and settled into a chair at Maka's side. She lay covered in gauze, but at least her hair shimmered blond again; Nygus had clearly cleaned her up a lot. Soul grasped her bruised hand and pressed his lips to the limp appendage. He brushed her hair from her eyes gently and kissed her cheek.

"Wake up soon love," he sighed as he settled into his seat again

No sooner had Soul spoken those words did Maka's eyes twitch as she stirred.

"S...Soul?" Maka moaned softly.

"Maka? Maka, you up?"

Her eyes twitched again and her green eyes finally showed themselves to her weapon's red eyes.

"Soul...Soul, you're okay...I'm so glad you're okay..."

Her voice was soft and weak. Likely because of a nonfatal but pretty bad cut close to her throat.

"Maka, you know I don't care how I'm doing...how are you doing?"

Maka sighed and shifted slightly to be a bit nearer to Soul, cringing slightly as she did so.

"Pretty sore. I must have a wound to my neck...my throat hurts."

"You do have one. And plenty of other wounds to other places."

Maka nods softly and small tears collect in her eyes, "I'm sorry-!"

Soul cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. When he broke it, Maka was looking at him with a milky glaze of shock in her eyes.

"Stop saying sorry, there's no need. I love you Maka and I will gladly take the beating to save you. We both got beaten, no one needs to be apologizing."

Maka smirked, "I won't if I get another kiss."

Soul grinned, "You can have as many as you want. My lips are all yours."

"And mine are yours," she giggled.

Soul kissed her again as Nygus hung a sign outside the door.

_'Warning, do not come in without knocking or you will suffer Maka, Soul, and Nygus' wraths. Especially Soul and Maka's.'_

Not much longer after that, Spirit and Black Star crashed through the door, startling Soul straight from Maka's lips and side.

"Is my baby okay?" wailed Spirit..

"I am the godly Black Star!"

"MAKA CHOP!"

Soul watched and soon burst into laughter as Spirit and Black Star each got three severe 'Maka chops' to their skulls.

"It's refreshing when it's not me."

Maka moaned as she sat back, "It's easier when you don't have lacerations in your arms and shoulders."

Soul chuckled while the other six students stood at the door staring at the student and death scythe lying on the floor. Nygus threw the bodies out the door and shooed them off as Spirit and Black Star somehow regained consciousness. She walked back into her office to work while Soul claimed Maka's lips again. By the time he broke it, Maka was breathless and she couldn't care less.

"Love you Soul."

"Love you Maka."

He leaned over and laid his head next to hers as both allowed exhaustion to claim them for another round of sleep, their fingers laced together.

A few weeks later the young couple were released from the infirmary and now were seated amongst their friends at Kids home.

"So, the mystery is finally solved." Liz sighed as she relaxed into Kids arms. Both had confessed their love soon after the battle.

"Yeah, but sadly no zombie giraffes attacked us." Patty whined.

"That's a good thing Patty, I think Soul would have wet his pants If that happened, death knows Blackstar did enough of that for everyone." Kid chuckled as Blackstar glared daggers at the shinigami child.

"How about cake?" Tsubaki asked as she began to cut some chocolate cake she made.

"Actually we never really announced who the real person lord death feared was." Maka said as Soul cuddled her bandaged body.

"Really, then who was it? Kitsune or Justin?" Liz asked confused while the others equally listened in.

"The true culprit is Patty Thompson; her mind is what lord death fears. The enemy was using her mind against us. Everything we fought was from her thoughts." Maka explained.

"I call a vacation." Soul grunted as he bit into a chocolate cake covered spoon.

"Agreed." The others announced as Patty chuckled happily beside them completely forgetting her odd behavior during the mystery.


	10. Epilouge: French Kisses

Hello everyone, AngelofFluffiness here. I'm proud to be able to say I worked on this story alongside **raelynn** and even more proud to see we ended with more than two different reviewers! I want to remind you that neither me, nor **raelynn **own Soul Eater and that we sadly never will. Please enjoy this epilogue and keep an eye out in case if we do more co-writing! Kudos to you all and I wish you all well! See everyone, I have a kind heart when I'm not frustrated^_^

**A Shibusen Mystery**

**Epilogue: French kisses**

"Maka, Maka, Maka!" Soul chanted as he poked her with his socked feet.

Both lovers were currently resting on the couch. It had been four months since the Patty, zombie, alien, crack fest and Soul had missed the final basketball game of the season. Thank you shinigami for DVR.

"If you keep kicking me I will gladly dent your head," Maka seethed as the TV announcer began talking again.

So far, her boyfriend's game was distracting her from finding out if the heroine was going to get the guy.

"But Maka I have a boo, boo kiss it." He whined as he shoved his injured finger into her face. The paper cut was minor with barely any blood causing the scythe meister to sigh.

"Soul, how old are you?" she asked as Soul turned to face her.

"I'm sixteen years old!" he proudly proclaimed.

"Then act like it," Maka growled as she sent her book into his head.

Soul grumbled as he rubbed the crater. As he tried to think of a witty come back the door to the apartment flew open causing him to launch himself over his girlfriend's body.

"Yahoo, the great and awesome god Black Star has graced this pathetic home with my godly presence!" The ninja yelled as he withdrew a black marker and began autographing the walls.

"It doesn't smell like you've graced it?" Liz laughed picking at his still sore ego from wetting his pants during the alien fights.

Maka hissed as she threw a well-aimed book at the assassin's head.

"Good aim, tiny tits," Soul applauded as Kid took a seat on the recliner.

"Giraffe, giraffe!" Patty chanted as she colored the giraffe picture.

Maka and Soul seemed to be the only ones unfazed by the young Thompson sisters return to normal. The witches spell that had given her the prophet seeing had ended and she was once again free to think.

"Everyone your god has an announcement!" Black Star suddenly yelled as Tsubaki covered her eyes.

"Death City All-stars beat the New Vegas miners?" Soul asked thinking the basketball finals that he had now missed twice thanks to Maka.

"No but that would have been awesome," Black Star said. Soul sulked at the news.

"But I had bet a good fifty bucks on that game," He whined dodging as Maka tried to hit him.

"How many times have I told you not to gamble?" she seethed.

"Don't waste our money on stupid games unless it's against Black Star or your papa," Soul recited as Maka nodded.

"Wow, you've trained him so well Maka," Tsubaki praised as she watched her meister run around finishing his autographed walls.

Maka grinned proudly and joyfully gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, offering no protest when he stole her lips instead. Surprisingly, Black Star didn't gag as Tsubaki chuckled while blushing and Kid gave Liz a kiss as well. Maka raised her eyebrow at how shockingly maturely Black Star took that.

"So what's the news?" Soul grunted.

Black Star but his arm around Tsubaki's waist, "We're a set now!"

"Ohh! Tsubaki, I'm so happy for you!" Maka exclaimed as Tsubaki blushed with a cute smile.

"T...thanks," Tsubaki managed.

Kid hummed, "I have a great idea."

"Like always," chuckled Liz.

"Seriously this time!" protested Kid, "We could go on a vacation to Paris, the city of love!"

The room fell silent as everyone stared at their asymmetrical, symmetry obsessed, son of Death himself, friend.

"Holy crap..." gasps Black Star as Patty remains the only unfazed one.

Soul's lips became a smile and even Maka closed her book with a grin.

"That's a great idea!" the first couple of the entire set exclaimed.

Maka leaned over onto Soul, silently saying sorry too, as she kissed his cheek. Liz cheered for the idea too and Kid decided he'd ask Lord Death about it.

"If we get permission from Lord Death, I can use my family resources to get a private cruise trip to France and back. I also have family in France that owns a hotel, so how about it? Three rooms for three couples? Except one room will have an extra," Soul added, nodding towards Patty

"Sounds right," Tsubaki agreed.

"Alright Kid, it's in your court first," Maka responded.

Kid nodded and left the apartment, followed by Liz and Patty. Time to speak with his father now.

Meanwhile, Maka sighed sadly as she gazed at the walls following Black Star and Tsubaki's exit.

"Damn him and his marker..." muttered Maka, "-now I have to clean the walls again!"

"Here love, I'll help. Just hand me a scrubber or rag or whatever," Soul sighed.

Maka raised her eyebrow in surprise; he never volunteered for housework!

"Holy crap, did you just volunteer to help?" Maka asked.

Soul shrugged, "Who cares? Just hand me the whatever will you?"

Maka laughed cheerily, hoping for that trip to go through. She grabbed two sponges, wet both, and giggled again.

"Soul, head's up!" called Maka.

Soul turned just for a very well aimed sponge to soak his face. Maka giggled at how well that had worked and Soul smirked at her heavily.

"Thanks Maka, that felt very cool!" responded Soul.

Maka laughed as she grabbed her own sponge and set to work with Soul.

On August 8th, 8:00 am, Soul yawned as he fiddled with the tags on Maka's suitcase. Kid had gotten permission from the death god but had also picked the date to leave.

"Maka, I'm tired," The scythe groaned as he glanced up at his hyper girlfriend.

She and Tsubaki had been holding a conversation when he has butted in.

"You can sleep on the plane," She replied before returning to her previous endeavor.

Soul growled before shifting his gaze to the twins.

"And then it was like 'oh my god Becky is so fat,' and then Kid was like 'oh my god she can't sing its unsymmetrical!'" Liz ranted as Patty laughed on the ground beside her.

Well, that was one conversation he refused to join. Black Star and Kid however, were currently watching the planes land at the Death City airport.

"Please for the love of sanity tell me the plane is here!" Soul begged as his two friends nodded.

"Just arrived, shall we get the girls?" Kid asked making his way to the giggling mass.

"Let's ditch them," Soul huffed taking his and Maka's bags to the scanner.

Suddenly, a book slammed into his head at high speeds with ultimate strength.

"Soul! You jerk, I heard you!" roared Maka.

"Ow..." Soul moaned as Kid and Black Star laughed.

Before two much longer, the three couples and the one extra were on the plane. It didn't take long for Soul to pass out against Maka's shoulder. Feeling bad for earlier, she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before she continued to read her book from earlier. Tsubaki and Black Star were laughing together and Kid was talking with Liz. Patty sat across the aisle from the pair doodling on a sketchpad and singing about giraffes. Maka looked out the window as she cheerfully finished her book. The clouds floated by and she was just so excited to see Paris. With it being the city of love, Maka knew this could get interesting for all three couples. About halfway through the flight the inflight movie featuring Brian Regan came on and Soul, sending the boys off and laughing about Stupid in School and UPS. Kid had near heart attack from the hospital skit about rating your pain because eight got you morphine.

"Attention passenger's we will be arriving at Cape Canaveral Florida. Please fasten your seatbelts," The announcer calls as Soul smiles at Maka.

"I have two boxen of donuts!" he muses.

Maka sighed as she forged her book into his skull. The group departed the plane and loaded onto the Evans family cruise ship.

"I feel like cattle," Black Star remarked as he looked over the ship at the ocean.

"Why?" Tsubaki asked her meister and boyfriend.

"Because we're horded around all over," He explained.

Tsubaki nodded in understanding as they watched the people on shore rush around.

"This boat is unsymmetrical!" Kid hissed as he eyed the lifeboat tied above them.

"Kid if we are about to die, like in Titanic, promise me you won't go asymmetry on me and force me to die by your side like Rose and Jack," Liz said bluntly.

"Die,die," Patty sang.

"Please don't Patty, last time you did that we all nearly died by zombies," Liz whined.

"Soul, why are you green?" Maka asked.

Soul glanced up from the toilet as waves shook the ship.

"Sea sick," He muttered as he returned to the porcelain bowl.

"Ohh Soul, I'm sorry. Hang on," Maka sighed, patting his shoulder.

He couldn't respond before hurling again, so Maka quickly rushed to her suitcase for the bottle of aspirin. She got the age appropriate dosage for Soul, which was four capsules. She rushed to the mini fridge and got a bottle of water before running back to Soul.

"Here Soul," Maka tapped him.

He lifted his green and overly pale face to her and Maka was able to help him get the aspirin and some water down just before he puked again. Sighing worriedly, Maka carefully set herself by him and wrapped her arms around him loosely.

"It's okay, it's okay. Just don't visit the all-you-can-eat-buffet today," Maka chattered.

Soul moaned, "I don't even want to think about food...ohh."

Maka rested her head on his back and rubbed circles into it as Soul lost more breakfast.

"So uncool..." he grunted.

"Soul, shut up! Who gives a damn right now about cool? Just let it go," Maka sighed.

If she didn't love the poor soul hurling into the toilet, she would've Maka chopped him again. Then she realized that she wouldn't have, because he was sick for crying out loud. She kept comforting him, not caring that this was the bathroom and she was next to a toilet. This was Soul, so if she gave a damn about stupid stuff like that, what kind of meister-girlfriend would she be? Hell, what kind of person period would she be? No, she wasn't going to be like that. She loved Soul too much to do that.

Black Star gave a gigantic 'Yahoo' as he and his lovely girlfriend, Tsubaki, entered the cafeteria to crack down on the endless buffet.

"Yahoo! I, the godly Black Star, am ready for some chow! Yahoo!"

"Oh Black Star, let's not get ourselves thrown out of this buffet-" Tsubaki tried.

"Let's go!" cheered Black Star.

Tsubaki could not help but love the blue haired teen pulling her across the floor to the buffet table. It didn't take long before Black Star was seated in front of his plate piled high with various foods. Most of which Tsubaki doubted he could spell or pronounce.

"Yahoo, watch your god consume the food of a god!" the ninja cheered before shoveling the mountain of goodies into his mouth.

"Black Star, you'll choke if you're not careful," Tsubaki warned as the teal headed teen continued on his fifth plate.

Tsubaki sighed as she kept watch to make sure the hyper child didn't choke. She pulled out a book on the talents of the dog whisperer Ceaser Millan; maybe she should try a few of his tricks on Black Star?

"I'M QUEEN OF THE WORLD!" Patty called out as she stood on the railings of the ship.

Both Liz and Kid sighed, allowing the young pistol to have her fun.

"At least now we get to have some fun without little sister," Liz smiled.

Kid smiled as well taking the older sisters hand and leading her to the back deck to watch the water.

"It's nice to get away from everything isn't it?" he mused as he kissed the elder Thompson's neck.

"Yeah, no freaky missions or crazy teachers. Just us," she relaxed.

"Ohh..." moaned Soul, "-I think I even puked up my organs."

"I doubt that since the toilet is sorely lacking in bloody tissues. Come on, you can get out of here and lay on the bed, I'll help you."

"What if I puke again?"

"I don't think you have anything left to puke up. Besides, I'll leave a trashcan by you and I won't leave you alone, okay? Just let me get you to the bed and then I'll clean up this mess before going back to you."

"Nhh...okay..." murmured Soul.

Maka gently helped him up and led him to the adjoined cabin, where she lay him onto the bed and pulled the trashcan up to his side. She went back and flushed the toilet before searching the bathroom for rubber gloves and some cleaners. With some form of dismay and determination, Maka cleaned the bathroom and returned to Soul's side.

"Thank...thank you love," Soul sighed, his face starting to become less green.

"Oh Soul, you know I don't mind," she replied, bending down and kissing his cheek warmly.

Black Star let out the longest, loudest, and largest burp anyone in the ship cafeteria had ever heard in their lives. It was appalling and startling, causing every single person in the cafeteria to look at the odd pair sitting at a table stacked high with used dishes.

"Black Star, say excuse me at least!" cried Tsubaki, reddening as everyone stared at them.

"I, the godly Black Star, am ready for more food!"

The cooks rushed back to the kitchen as the teen headed back at the buffet, Tsubaki staying behind since she had already eaten her fill.

Patty continued prancing around as the ship sailed smoothly. Kid and Liz had their arms around the other's shoulders as they stood happily at the back deck.

"This is great," Liz breathed.

"It really is," Kid agreed, "-like you."

Liz blushed and Kid chuckled at her while Patty pranced around cheering.

"My heart will go on, yay!" cheered Patty

A horn blasted a few minutes later, along with the announcement that they had arrived in France. Soul got up and Maka helped him along until he found his sea legs again. They located the others and the full group of seven unloaded the ship onto the dock. Time to catch a car and head to Paris!

"Finally, no more ships." Soul sighed as he lugged both his and Maka's things to the hotel from the taxi.

While Soul discussed their rooms in French with the hotel attendant, Maka and the other girls examined the indoor pool.

"I couldn't swim on the boat due to Soul being sick," Maka explained as Liz finished up her tale about Kids romantic ideas.

"Parle vuco shay evaraw!" Patty sung mutating the marmalade lyric.

"Maybe we shouldn't have let your sister get dropped on her head so much," Maka pointed out as the young gun danced around scaring the resident's.

"Yo girls come on, our rooms are this way!" Soul called as he and the other boys pushed the luggage forward.

"Hey Tsubaki, your god has a plan to jump from the Eiffel tower!" Black Star told her excitedly.

"Isn't that illegal Black Star?" she asked glancing at her friends for confirmation.

Soul was quick to come to her aid as he explained the rules to the group. Most of the rules caused protest from the hyper assassin as he pouted in the corner.

"I can't wait to go shopping!" Liz cheered as she latched on to both Tsubaki's and Maka's arms. Both Soul and Kid groaned as they shielded their wallets.

"I want to visit the French library," Maka announced cheerfully, causing Soul to quickly join in on Liz's plan.

"Be a girl for once tiny tits!" the albino said as he kissed the blond's cheek.

Maka seethed as she restrained herself from hitting him with her travel book.

"I am a girl, just one that likes to learn," She replied as Soul smirked.

"I'm French and I can teach you all the French I know, let's start with the way we kiss," He smirked before pulling her closer and arching towards her mouth.

"I'm actually curious about how they go about with the romance here, this being the city of love and all," Liz pointed out.

"Where's Black Star?" Tsubaki asked as they left the elevator.

The small group glanced around curious and scared at what the boy could be up to.

"If we get banned from France I will kill him," Soul seethed.

"Is that him hanging from the chandelier?" Kid asked pointing up at the crystal light fixture.

The group sweat dropped before Soul started speaking.

"We don't know him."

"Agreed," The group replied.

"Yahoo, I am god of this hotel!"

Black Star was now yelling at an empty corridor as everyone each entered one of three rooms. Maka and Soul had 210, Black Star and Tsubaki had 211, and Kid was in 212 with the Thompsons, which upset him since he wanted eights instead.

"Hey! Someone your god down from here!" cried Black Star.

Soul stuck his head out the door, "You got up, you get down."

"I thought we didn't know him," Maka laughed from the inside of the room.

"GUYS!" wailed Black Star as Soul laughed, sliding into the room.

A loud crash moments later sent Tsubaki from her room, where she saw the chandelier intact as her boyfriend lay flat on his face. She sighed sadly and picked him up before carrying him into the room.

About an half hour later, the group was waiting around in a park across the street.

"What are we waiting for in this asymmetrical park again?" Kid inquired

"My family, whoopee," groaned Soul with epic sarcasm.

Maka put her arm around her very dismayed boyfriend and hoped all would be okay. Suddenly a flash of white sent Maka to Kid's arms and Soul to the ground as an lady in her late thirties clung to the young scythe.

"Oh, my precious little Sebastian!" the woman cried as Soul attempted to escape the crazy lady.

"Mother, your son can't breathe!" Soul gasped as his mother's arms tightened around him.

The group held back chuckles as their cool leader was cuddled and cooed over.

"Elisabeth, please act your age," A man in his lower forties announced as he pulled the two apart.

Soul sighed in relief as the woman stood up.

"Mercy, father," Soul replied as he stood up and returned to his meister and loves side.

"Everyone my parents, Frank and Elisabeth Evans," Soul announced as the two adults bowed at their introduction.

"What brings you to Paris, France Sebastian?" Frank asked as Maka stood quietly thinking of why his parents kept calling him Sebastian.

"Romance," The scythe said plainly as Maka's eyes suddenly sparked.

"I got it, your named after Sebastian Bach the famous pianist!" she exclaimed happily.

"My full name is Sebastian Soul Evans," Soul muttered, clearly embarrassed by the name.

"I love it," Maka smiled at Soul as Black Star snickered away, even after Tsubaki's hand slapped him in the head.

"So Mr. and Mrs. Evans, what do you do for a living?" Kid asked, curious of the adults who raised the scythe child.

"We reside in the French harmonic," Elisabeth replied gracefully doing another bow.

"So you play the harmonica?" Black Star asked as Patty pretended to buzz into the harmonic instrument.

"No, it's an ensemble of the best musicians in the country," Frank explained as both Liz and Tsubaki retrieved their respected embarrassments.

After some beginning chatter, the group began the walk to the Eiffel Tower.

"Wait, so Maka is the lucky girl?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes beginning to sparkle.

Soul sighed sheepishly with a blush, "Yeah, she's my girl. Won't trade her for anything or anyone."

To emphasize his words, Soul kissed her right in front of his parents and friends. Maka didn't mind a bit; she melted right into him, becoming jelly at his hold and lips. Soul laughed as his lips released her.

"I think I did that one too well," he laughed.

"Oh well, it's cool anyway," chuckled Maka, leaning her gelatin self on Soul's shoulder, leaving him to put his arm around her.

"Ohh! So cute!" squealed Elizabeth, squishing both teens to her in a giant hug again.

Black Star burst into laughter and Tsubaki sighed. She'd never have done this at any other point and time, but she was tired of the embarrassment going to either her or Soul and Maka. She quickly bent down and kissed Black Star. Liz and Patty giggled, until Kid kissed Liz too.

"It's a kissing party! Yay!" sang Patty.

Soul and Maka gave breathless laughs as Elizabeth finally released them

"Aren't they adorable Frank?" she cooed

Soul gave a moan, but Maka kissed his cheek again, which ended up shutting him up as he pressed his lips to hers. It was brief as he pulled back again.

"Ready to learn the French kiss?" Soul asked.

Maka flushed as Elizabeth giggled and Frank even smiled. The blond meister finally grinned as she stopped, causing the entire group to stop.

"Teach me," she purred.

"Gladly," Soul replied with a grin. "-just do what I urge from you, okay? I've never done it for real either."

Maka nodded and their friends curiously watched as Soul pressed his lips to hers. His parents tilted their heads, wondering if he remembered how this worked since they taught him in words. It was true that he had never done the French kiss with anyone, because no one has ever been that for him. It felt normal, until Maka felt something tap at her lips. They urged her lips to part and she curiously let it in. She felt it enter and quickly realized it was Soul's tongue. Maka also realized she had access too and she let her tongue dance with his as she slid it into his mouth too. He held her to his body tighter while his friends began to either groan or grin at one another in their couples. Before they knew it, Elizabeth and Frank were performing one too.

"If we knew what was behind it, we could all try it. Well, except Patty," Kid murmured.

Patty didn't care since she was too busy singing some random song about kissing. Elizabeth and Frank pulled apart since they knew their son and Maka weren't about to yet. In words, they explained how it was done and, in minutes, anyone walking that street of Paris would have seen four couples French kissing and one random girl dancing around while singing. Soul and Maka broke first, only to see everyone else doing it, and quickly latching together for another one.

Finally, the group arrived at the Eiffel Tower and marveled. Well, most marveled, Kid began complaining that it was asymmetrical and was therefore ugly trash. Liz moaned and quickly apologized to everyone whose attention Kid was attracting. Tsubaki tried to help do the allaying, so no one saw Black Star walk off, until they heard it.

"Look! That blue haired weirdo is on top of the tower!" called a voice.

"Someone call police!" yelled another voice.

Tsubaki's eyes widened in dismay, "Oh no."

"Oh god no," Kid murmured.

"Issues, issues!" sang Patty.

"This is not cool," Soul groaned.

"Black Star, you moron!" screamed Maka.

"Get down from there!" cried Tsubaki, running over to the tower worriedly.

Soul sighed as his parents said a quick farewell and left the scene. He had to think something up and quick before the authorities arrived.

"Maka, keep watch," he ordered the pigtailed meister before running to Kid's side. Black Star continued his screaming as a crowd began forming around the international world wonder.

"Kid, operation monkey tower, let's go!" the albino said as he pulled the shinigami miester towards the group.

"If he can break the top half off then the tower shall be symmetrical, I fully encourage the demolition," Kid announced before Liz smacked his head.

"You idiot, this is a highly marveled monument to the French nation!" the eldest Thompson snarled.

"Cops!" Maka called as Soul growled about his failing plan.

"Tsubaki, Patty I need a distraction, take off your clothes and start fighting in that fountain." Soul instructed.

The shadow weapon gaped in disbelief before the youngest pistol dragged her older friend towards the water. Maka seethed at her weapon before returning her sights to the advancing cops. Black Star had begun to sing his theme song as most of Paris groaned below and shouted insults.

"Kid, take Liz and begin firing at the idiot. I'll climb the tower and try and retrieve him," Soul said before rushing to the elevator located inside.

Once Soul was atop the tower, he saw the cops were very distracted, so he took his chance.

"Black Star, you idiot! I told you not to climb the tower!" Soul yelled.

He struck Black Star with his own version of his love's famed 'Maka chops.' Black Star screamed like a girl and toppled from the tower. Kid never saw it coming; one second he was explaining the asymmetry of the Eiffel Tower as being dangerous to France to an inattentive Liz and the next second has him pinned to the ground by a fallen Black Star.

"Maka, catch me and run!" yelled Soul.

Maka looked up and nodded, "Ready! Come on!"

Soul took a flying leap off of the tower and was soon screaming his lungs out.

"Agh! Maka! I'm such an idiot!" he screamed.

"Calm down! It's cool, don't freak; I'll always catch you!"

He screamed again before crashing into Maka's arms. She remained standing and bolted as Kid moaned painfully. Soul breathed heavily, still freaked, and tried to calm himself from the epic fall he just took. Maka didn't stop the entire way back to the hotel and when they arrived, she still hadn't let Soul go when she knelt down and bent over him, breathing very harshly.

"T...that...that was too much excitement..." she panted.

Soul bent her head back up and kissed her, "But it was freaking cool!" he exclaimed when he pulled away.

Maka chuckled and let him up before the pair headed back upstairs into their hotel room.

Meanwhile, Tsubaki and the Thompson sisters were sitting in the waiting room of a jail, waiting for their boyfriends to be released.

"Do you think Maka and Soul made it out okay?" Tsubaki asked Liz.

"Knowing those two, probably did," Liz murmured.

"Yay! Yay! Bars and stripes!" sang Patty.

That evening, Kid and Black Star were still in captivity as Maka and Soul settled for a nice candlelight dinner in the hotel.

"Do you think they're okay?" Maka asked.

Soul shrugged, "Who knows?"

Maka chuckled and examined the menu, "Veal chops sound good, perhaps with a French bean salad and croissants on the side?"

"Sounds good. We can also have some red wine to drink and then chocolate éclairs for dessert."

"Okay. You're the French one, do the ordering," Maka replied.

Soul took her hand and kissed it before grinning.

"Assure` Madame Albarn," Soul responded to her.

She tilted her head, silently imploring him for the English.

"Sure Miss Albarn," Soul laughed, looking her deeply into her beautiful green eyes.

Maka blushed and she leaned over to kiss him before he called a waiter over to order their food. Once the waiter left, Maka smiled at her red eyed weapon.

"So how do you say 'I love you' in French?" Maka asked.

Soul was way too happy to answer this, "Je t'aime. You can also say 'I adore you,' which is Je t'adore. Either way, I mean both when I say them to you."

Maka grinned, "Je t'aime and Je t'adore you too Soul."

Soul gave her a French kiss as their food arrived. After their lovely and romantic kiss-filled dinner, Soul led his lovely lady outside, she being dressed in a flowing pink dress that fell slightly below her knees and he wore his best suit. He led her into the park across the street, where the Eiffel Tower could be seen in the distance.

"What are we looking for Soul?" Maka inquired.

"Just watch the tower," Soul told her.

Maka leaned on him, joyfully clinging to him, both perfectly sober when it came to wine, but intoxicated by their love for the other. He held his arm around her and both pairs of eyes watched the tower. Before they knew it, fireworks exploded beyond the tower and Maka gasped joyfully.

"Soul! Soul, it's beautiful!"

Soul grinned down at her and neared his face to you.

"But you outshine them love. Je t'aime," Soul sighed, pressing his lips to hers for another French kiss.

Maka sighed ecstatically as she and Soul sat down on the grass. She leaned against his side and he ran his fingers through her lose hair. This day had been so funny, cute, and just purely paradisiacal with only a few bumps in the road.

_Too bad Black Star's antics did get them banned from France..._


End file.
